Life is not Pleasant But Beautiful
by aicweconan1
Summary: beberapa waktu setelah Seido menang di turnamen nasional, Eijun keluar dari Seido dan bergabung dengan yakushi yang akan melawan Seido diputaran kedua "kenapa aku meninggalkan Seido?""karena sehebat apapun aku, bahkan jika aku lebih hebat dari Furuya, nomor punggung 1 tak akan kudapat.""aku hanya ingin dilihat sebagai ace sebelum aku tak bisa lagi menggenggam bola dengan benar"
1. Chapter 1

**Life is not Pleasant But Beautiful.**

 **Diamond no Ace By Terajima Yuuki**

 **Story By aicweconan**

 **Editor By ayattan**

 **Cover By terajima, Edit By aicweconan**

 **Inspiration** **from drama**

Gemuruh penonton di stadion semakin menjadi tak kala pemukul berhasil memukul bola yang dilempar oleh Pitcher. Pemukul itu berlari sambil terus tertawa keras hingga home dan mencetak angka setelah para pelari lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itu adalah pukulan homerun kedua dari tiga inning selama pertandingan.

"Ini sih keterlaluan. Ouya sampai kalah telak? Kalau saja Pitcher-nya Sanada Shunpei aku yakin di inning kedua tadi mereka tak akan dapat angka dan pertandingan selesai dalam empat inning." Ucap pemuda pirang pendek yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia berdecak kesal, mungkin karena saat kami melawan SMA Ouya di musim gugur kemarin kami cukup kesulitan memukul lemparan Ace mereka.

Kalau ingat musim kemarin jadi ingat Eijun, dia sama sekali tidak mengirimiku email setelah keluar dari Seido. Setelah kami menang di turnamen nasional pada musim semi dan naik ke kelas dua SMA, entah apa yang terjadi seminggu setelah pulang dari turnamen, Eijun izin pulang dan ia kembali dua hari setelahnya. Tapi dia terlihat putus asa, tak ada teriakan ataupun ocehan yang menyebalkan. Bahkan saat kapten menggodanya diacuhkannya.

Sebulan setelah itu ia pamit padaku karena akan keluar dari tim dan SMA Seido, aku sempat bertanya kenapa ia keluar tapi Eijun hanya diam saja dan terus pergi. Dia tidak berpamitan pada siapa pun, itu terbukti saat pelatih mengumunkan bawah Pitcher berbakat itu keluar dan kekosongan satu orang dalam tim harus secepatnya di isi untuk turnamen Kanto, hampir semuanya terkejut dengan itu. Bahkan Kuramochi- _senpai_ yang sekamar dengannya pun.

Yang paling syok adalah kapten, dia tidak pernah tertawa keras lagi sejak saat itu dan selalu bermuka serius. Bahkan ketika Furuya memaksa menangkap lemparannya dia menolak dengan nada bentakan, bukan candaan seperti biasa saat Eijun ada di dekatnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir tiga bulan lebih sejak Eijun keluar dan kami kalah di putaran pertama Kanto. Entah kenapa hilangnya Eijun membuat tim kehilangan arah, terutama kapten Miyuki yang jadi pemurung. Jujur aku juga sedih saat Eijun keluar dari tim.

"Oi, Kominato. Apa kita pernah melihat orang itu?" Pertanyaan Kanemaru membuyarkan lamunanku beberapa saat tadi dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Ouya telah miliki dua pelari yang berada di base satu dan tiga. Kalau Pemukul kali ini bisa memukul bola sejauh mungkin, maka mereka dapat angka satu.

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kanemaru. Di bullpen pihak Yakushi terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang bersiap. Ada sekitar empat orang di sana. Catcher di ujung kiri berjongkok, bersiap menangkap bola yang dilempar oleh seorang Pitcher dengan tinggi kira-kira 175 cm. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh pria berbaju putih yang terlihat sedang memberikannya nasihat. Walau aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi saat dia mulai melempar terasa sangat familiar. Kuda-kudanya, gestur tubuhnya, lemparannya, semuanya begitu familiar. Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihat pemain itu di Yakushi tapi aku mengenal gerakan tubuhnya.

" **Pergantian pemain Yakushi..."**

Terdengar narator bersuara anggun berbicara, mengumumkan bahwa ada penggantian pemain.

" **Pitcher... empat belas...Nanami Kajuya... oleh Sawamura Eijun..."**

" **SEPULUH... PITCHER... SAWAMURA EIJUN."**

Mataku melebar, Kanemaru berdiri seketika, Senior Watanabe menjatuhkan pensilnya.

Dalam keterkejutan aku melihat pemain bernomor punggung satu berjalan beriringan dengan – yang kuyakin – Eijun sampai ke mound dan berbicara dengan Catcher sebentar lalu menepuk kepala si nomor sepuluh itu sebelum kembali ke bullpen untuk hanya berdiri di sana melihat ke arah mound di mana Eijun berdiri bersiap untuk melempar.

' _Kenapa Eijun di sana?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Ada rasa kecewa dalam hatiku. Kanemaru yang masih berdiri menatap tajam ke arah lapangan, emosi di dalam matanya adalah emosi terkhianati.

Performa Eijun terbilang sangat baik selama sisa inning ke empat. Semua pelari out dengan fly-ball atau tag-out lalu membuat pemukul out dengan mendapat strike-out. Dengan cepat inning keempat bagian Yakushi bertahan selesai.

Kulihat Eijun terdiam sesaat. Tidak langsung ke dugout tetapi tetap berdiri di Mound. Setelah sang Catcher menghampiri dan berada di sisinya barulah Eijun berjalan. Tak ada teriakan khasnya. Eijun hanya berjalan pelan dan tenang bersama Catcher yang memegangi punggung Pitcher itu dari belakang.

Tepuk tangan dari dugout Yakushi terdengar riuh. Pujian untuk pemain bertahan dilontarkan dengan senyum riang, namun anehnya tak ada yang memuji Eijun, semua pemain Yakushi tampak mengacuhkan pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu kecuali Catcher, Sanada Shunpei,dan Dotoroki Raichi, entah kenapa.

Tapi kupikir mereka cemburu karena Eijun, murid pindahan baru sekaligus mantan pemain lawan yang mengalahkan mereka tahun lalu, sekarang masuk tim mereka dan langsung bernomor punggung sepuluh.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Bahkan semua pemain Yakushi tidak memperdulikannya..." Kanemaru berkata dengan penuh emosi, ia sampai mengepalkan tangan. Ah... aku yakin si pirang ini ingin sekali memukul Eijun. "Apa dia tidak puas dengan Seido?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu." Senior Watanabe berbicara dengan tenang tapi terdengar nada kebingungan diperkataannya.

"Apa? Dia mungkin hanya ingin nomor punggungnya saja. Dan dia merasa tidak bisa mengalahkan Furuya. Selain idiot ternyata dia licik. Dia tahu bahwa Yakushi tidak punya Pitcher hebat di tingkat dua." Kanemaru tersenyum sinis. "Dia merebut nomor punggung Pitcher kelas dua musim lalu."

Aku diam saja saat Kanemaru mengoceh. Aku pikir Eijun bukan orang seperti itu. Dia mungkin ambisius tapi dia bodoh dan polos, tidak mungkin dia memikir hal selicik itu hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor punggung Ace. ' _Dan, kau sudah menjadi Ace di Seido walau bukan nomor punggung satu, Eijun.'_

Aku kembali fokus kelapangan saat gemuruh sorakan terdengar kembali di stadion. Ternyata lagi-lagi Raichi membuat homerun dengan sekali pukul. Inning ini Yakushi mendapatkan tujuh angka dan Ouya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan angka. Jika inning ke lima Ouya tidak dapat angka satu pun dan Yakushi dapat homerun lagi maka kami akan melawan Yakushi di putaran kedua.

,,,

"Apa-apaan ini." Senior Kuramochi memelototi layar tv di ruang rapat untuk menganalisa lawan yang akan kami hadapi. Ruangan itu seluas tujuh kali enam meter dengan bangku panjang berderet rapi, dan entah kenapa kami selalu memiliki tepat khusus sesuai angkatan, seperti kelas satu selalu di paling belakang, kelas dua di tengah dan paling depan adalah kelas tiga. Senior Kuramochi berdiri di bangku pertama, pemuda yang jadi partner kakak serta aku menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "duapuluh versus tiga!? Mereka homerun di tiga inning selama enam inning? Bahkan Ouya tidak lagi mencetak angka sejak pergantian Pitcher?"

"Hahaha..." Kudengar suara tawa dari kapten Miyuki yang cukup hambar seperti biasanya. Dia sedang duduk di sebelah Senior Kuramochi, melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Tentu saja, waktu itu juga Sawamura tidak membiarkan Ouya mencetak angka setelah lemparannya sempurna." Katanya dengan aksen yang terasa menyebalkan. ' _Kapten, kita berusaha tidak membahasnya tapi kenapa kapten menyebut mananya dengan mudah?'_ Pikirku. ' _Ah...Kapten yang ini lebih mirip iblis, sih.'_

"Kapten, bisakah kita tidak menyebut nama si pengkhianat itu?" Kanemaru angkat bicara dengan nada tak suka yang berlebihan. Anggukkan dari sebagian anak kelas dua, termasuk Furuya yang berada di sebelahku, menunjukkan bahwa mereka sependapat dengan pemuda pirangitu.

"Hah? Bukankah itu haknya? Dia tidak berkhianat pada kita. Sawamura keluar sebelum musim turnamen dimulai. Jika kau sudah masuk dunia pro, maka gonti-ganti klub adalah hal biasa, bukan?" Aku membenarkan apa yang kapten katakan, hak Eijun untuk pindah sekolah dan wajar bila Eijun masuk klub bisbol di sekolah barunya karena dia menyukai bisbol. Kanemaru terdiam dengan ucapan kapten yang susah dibantah itu.

"Masalahnya sekarang dia jadi lawan kita besok, dan itu cukup menyusahkan. Miyuki, kau mungkin bisa memukulnya dengan tepat..." Senior Kuramochi berbicara lagi, berkacak pinggang angkuh.

"Aku tidak janji bisa memukul bolanya. Walau sudah terbiasa dengan lemparannya karena dulu saja susah untuk kutangkap..." Kapten itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah malas dan bibir sedikit dimajukan. Kalau Eijun melihatnya pasti dia diejek habis-habisan.

"Ok, semuanya bubar sekarang, besok ada pertandingan. Kita harus pemanasan pagi-pagi. Jadi cepat tidur sana." Kapten Miyuki tiba-tiba menyuruh kami bubar dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tahu alasannya, sejak pelatih dan asisten pelatih pergi sesudah memberi arahan dan strategi pertandingan murid kelas dua malah bisik-bisik tentang adanya Eijun di Yakushi bukannya memperhatikan video yang kami rekam.

Rata-rata anak kelas dua yang seangkatan dengan aku, Furuya dan Kanemaru beranggapan Eijun penghianat Seido dan terus menghinanya. Aku sedikit jengah dengan hinaan mereka. Eijun pastilah punya alasan meninggalkan Seido, entah apa itu.,

Aku berdiri dari bangku panjang yang kududuki tadi, berjalan bersama para senior karena aku berjalan agak lamban hingga ketinggalan teman-teman seangkatan ku, aku masih memikirkan kenapa Eijun berada di Yakushi serta kepindahannya dari Seido.

"Kominato, apa yang kau pikir tentang Sawamura?" Tak kusadari Kapten sudah berdiri di belakangku saat aku hampir melawati pintu keluar.

"Eh? Hmm... A-aku rasa, kita tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Jika itu pilihan Eijun, maka kita tidak berhak ikut campur. Lagian dia lawan bukan musuh." Jawabku jujur. "Tapi bukannya aku tidak memikirkan kenapa Eijun meninggalkan Seido, sih."

"Haha... jawaban yang bagus." Tanggap kapten dengan tawa riang. Aku membiarkannya berjalan mendahuluiku. "Kau tahu, nomor punggung Ace tak pernah diganti kecuali Ace itu lulus?" kapten Miyuki berjalan pelan satu langkah di depanku sambil menautkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Maksudmu, Eijun meninggalkan Seido karena sudah tak mungkin lagi dia jadi Ace di sini?" Kataku. "Tapi menjadi pemain andalan bukan hanya nomor punggung satu, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sawamura tidak sepintar itu kalau hanya untuk keinginannya menjadi Ace." Kapten mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek diiringi suara tawa renyah di tiap kalimatnya. "Aku pikir Sawamura punya masalah yang membuatnya tak bisa di Seido." Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum tulus. "Tapi aku akan senang jika dia bisa jadi Ace walau bukan di Seido."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Penjalanan dari ruang makan ternyata lumayan memakan waktu lama karena aku berjalan dengan pelan. Kapten terlihat senang akan sesuatu, aku tak tahu apa ini ada hubungan dengan Eijun, tapi Kapten Miyuki seakan menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang.

"Kominato..." aku menoleh ke bawah - pada Kapten berkacamata itu saat setengah tangga menuju kamar asramaku sudah kunaiki. Dengan wajah serius dia menatapku.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu bahasa Inggrisnya mengajak pacaran tapi susah dimengerti jika dikatakan ke orang bodoh?" Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, terdiam sesaat bingung atas pertanyaan senior satu ini.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja." Kulihat wajah Kapten memerah, ia menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya dengan telunjuk.

"Ah... M-mungkin,'will you go out with me?'. Bagi orang yang tak terlalu mengerti Inggris itu diartikan hanya ajakan pergi saja." Jawabku, "tapi ini bisa digunakansebagai ajakan untuk berpacaran."

"Begitu, ya. Terimakasih."

Sesudah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kapten berlalu meninggalku yang masih kebingungan atas pertanyaannya. ' _Dia ingin menembak seseorang?'_ Aku memiringkan kepala saat kembali menaiki tangga. _'Tapi kenapa dia tak ingin orangnya mengerti?'_

,,,

Pagi ini staf dan pemain Seido sudah berada di stadion yang akan jadi tempat pertandingan Seido dengan Yakushi. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh kami ketika dari kejauhan terlihat para pemain Yakushi sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk stadion.

Aku melihat Eijun di barisan belakang bersama Sanada Shunpei, Catcher, pelatih mereka dan seorang yang memakai jas dokter, -orang yang sama saat pertandingan mereka melawan Ouya. Aku merasa aneh dengan keberadaan dokter itu sejak kemarin. Jika dia dokter untuk pemain Yakushi seharusnya dia memperhatikan pemain lain juga tapi yang kulihat dia hanya fokus pada Eijun saja. Saat kebetulan aku melihatnya lagi, Eijun tengah terduduk dilantai dengan kaki tertekuk. Tampaknya ia tersandung sesuatu, namun kupikir lantai di sini tidak licin, apalagi memakai sepatu olahraga.

"Ada apa dengannya? Cari perhatian, ya?" Kanemaru tersenyum melecehkan, Furuya mengangguk saja tanda ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan si pirang.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tak suka atas kesimpulan Kanemaru. Tidakkah berlebihan menghujat orang hanya karena memilih tak bersama kita lagi demi kariernya. Toh di Seido, Furuya sudah tidak bisa lagi diganti walau ada yang lebih hebat karena dia pelempar dengan rekor kecepatan tinggi dan semua suka itu walau lambat-laun tak akan berguna.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Suara berat Furuya terdengar, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuju toilet di dalam stadion tanpa minta izin pada para senior terlebih dahulu. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih.

"Furuya, tunggu. Jangan pergi sendirian." Aku mengejarnya untuk menemaninya supaya tidak tersesat.

Setelah masuk toilet Furuya langsung ke salah satu bilik kloset duduk yang tersedia. Sedangkan aku hanya ingin buang air kecil saja jadi cukup dengan kloset berdiri yang berjejer di bagian terbuka.

Selesai dengan buang air kecil, aku berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada di ujung ruangan, dekat pintu. Aku mendengar suara terjatuh di belakangku yang lumayan keras, tepatnya dari deretan bilik.

"Sial, kenapa jatuh lagi..."

Suara ini... aku menoleh ke belakang.

"E-Eijun?" Eijun tampak terkejut saat aku memanggil namanya dengan nada .tak percaya. Ia berusaha berdiri, memegang gagang pintu bilik untuk bertumpu ketika ia berdiri. Aku mendekatinya dengan maksud ingin menyapanya.

"Ei-... EIJUN!" BRUK. Aku melihat tubuh pemuda yang memakai seragam bergaris hitam vertikal dengan kaos dalam putih itu tiba-tiba limbung dan seperti tak bertenaga, terduduk. Wajah pemuda berisik itu tertunduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kulihat bahunya gemetar seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu. Aku langsung menghampirinya, mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, Ia tak langsung menyambut tanganku. Terdiam, kepala tertunduk, Seakan ia sangat terkejut.

"Eijun? Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku kuatir. Eijun tak bereaksi sama sekali. "Eijun!" panggilku lagi agak keras.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, h-hanya tadi aku tidak sarapan." Akhirnya Eijun bicara. Pitcher itu berusaha berdiri lagi, kali ini ia menyabut tanganku, sedikit berat. Entah Eijun menarik tanganku terlalu kuat atau memang dia terlalu lemas untuk berdiri.

"Kau... tidak sarapan padahal hari ini ada pertandingan?" Kataku tak percaya.

"Ah, tadi ketiduran saat jam sarapan... dan langsung pergi karena takut ketinggalan bis." Aku merasa ada nada keraguan pada ucapannya. Eijun berbohong? Tapi kenapa?

"Kau tetap ceroboh, aku penasaran siapa yang tiap hari membangunkanmu." Ucapku ketika Eijun melepas tangannya dari tanganku dan berjalan ke arah wastafel, menggaruk pipi pelan, tersenyum paksa.

"Um. Ada Dr. Shizuku," gumam pelan pemuda manik cokelat emas dengan malu, aku mengerutkan dahi. Dia tinggal dengan dokter?

"kau tidak tinggal di asrama sekolah?" tanyaku. Eijun menoleh padaku bingung atas pertanyaanku.

"Yakushi tidak punya asrama..." Jawabannya cukup membuatku bertanya-tanya. Setahuku eijun tak punya saudara yang tinggal di Tokyo dan jika yakushi tidak punya asrama di mana dia tinggal? "Hm... Harucchi, kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa?" Aku meliriknya melalui sudut mataku, pemuda berpupil cokelat keemasan itu tampak ragu. Dia tersenyum sendu, ia menggerakkan tangannya di atas dada, matanya redup.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkan Seido, Maaf aku tak bisa bersama kalian." Aku berbalik menghadapnya, mataku menatap Eijun dengan intens. Ia menunduk menghadap kaca besar yang terletak di atas wastafel.

"Aku tidak marah soal itu. Hakmu, Eijun. Tidak ada yang marah... hanya... anak kecil yang marah soal kepergianmu." Dia menoleh kepadaku, senyum sendunya berganti menjadi ejekan.

"Eh, kalau kau bilang seperti itu berarti ada yang marah karena aku bermain di Yakushi..." Katanya dengan nada riang yang tak kumengerti. "Katakan padaku siapa?" Lanjut Eijun dengan rasa penasaran dalam suaranya. Aku agak terkejut dengan sikap Eijun.

"Hm? Kanemaru, Furuya dan anak kelas dua, sebagian sih..." Kataku bingung.

"Cuma mereka?" Eijun terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang kukatakan. "Eh, tunggu. Furuya juga?" Aku mengangguk kecil. Si pemuda berisik terlihat tak percaya, ia berkacak pinggang lalu bergumam pelan tentang seharusnya Furuya senang karena dengan kepergiannya ia bisa bermain di setiap pertandingan. "Sial, dia tak marah, ya."

"Eijun, memang kau berharap siapa yang marah?" Tanyaku, kurasakan dahiku mengerut.

"Kapten—Hm, sebentar Harucchi..." jawaban Eijun terpotong oleh dering ponsel yang nyaring, ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam sakunya dan mengangkatnya sebelum menjauh dariku sehingga aku bisa sedikit mendengar percakapannya.

"Ya. Senior Sanada? Aku sedang di toilet... Maaf... Sudah selesai kok... Tidak us-Iya... iya..." Eijun nampak sebal di beberapa pembicaraan yang dia lakuan dengan Ace Yakushi itu. Ketika Eijun mengangkat telepon dari Sanada Shunpei Furuya ternyata sudah keluar dari bilik dan mendekatiku. Sadar keberadaan rivalnya, Furuya langsung mengeluarkan aura persaingan pada Eijun.

"Oh, Furuya." Eijun tersenyum pada Furuya saat memasukan telepon genggam ke dalam saku celananya. "Auramu itu, bisakah kau sembunyikan? Kepalaku jadi sakit..."

"Aku akan menang." Gumam Furuya dengan aura berapi-api, dia bertatapan dengan Eijun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf saja, aku tak akan berbelas kasihan kepadamu. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa Sawamura Eijun lebih hebat dari Ace Seido." Eijun tersenyum bangga dan membuat Furuya makin mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Eijun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dan tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan Harucchi." Ucapnya, riang.

"Taruhan apa? Eijun, tidakkah kau terlalu percaya diri?" Kataku, aku melihat Eijun berjalan menjauh dari Furuya menuju pintu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum padaku sambil membuka pintu toilet.

"Bukannya aku percaya diri tapi ayo kita taruhan sebagai sesama teman bermain bisbol. Kalau dalam satu inning aku berhasil membuatmu strike-out, aku yang menang tapi jika kau memukul bolaku, kau yang menang." Seru juga, sih. Lagian ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, kupikir Eijun akan jujur jika aku menang ditaruhan itu."Bagaimana, Harucchi?"

"Boleh juga-"

"Haha, boleh juga. Boleh aku ikut taruhan juga, Sawamura?" tiba-tiba suara kapten berkacamata yang sifatnya tak bisa dibilang baik itu terdengar dari luar, memotong ucapanku seenaknya. Dia berdiri beberapa langkah di depan pintu, berhadapan dengan Eijun yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"MI-MIYUKI KAZUYA, KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?!" Jerit Eijun sambil menunjuk kapten dengan telunjuknya.

Kapten Miyuki dengan santai menepis tangan Eijun. Senyum menyebalkan bagi Eijun terkembang di bibir pemuda berkacamata itu. "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya ingin menjemput dua anak ayamku saja." Furuya yang ada di depanku terkejut, tak terima dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh kapten.

"Sawamura, kau tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua, ternyata." Satu lagi Suara terdengar dari luar, yang agak asing bagiku. Seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan berdiri di belakang kapten Miyuki dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya. Dia memakai luaran garis-garis, sama dengan yang Eijun pakai sekarang.

"Senior Sanada, dia enggak pantas di sopan-sopanin." Ucap Eijun tanpa ada rasa sopan sama sekali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kapten Miyuki. Orang yang ditunjuk cuma tertawa melihat mantan partner battery-nya bertingkah Konyol.

Aku dan Furuya berjalan keluar toilet bersamaan, menghampiri Kapten Miyuki yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Kelihatannya Eijun tak sadar bahwa tingkahnya pada Catcher utama tim Seido terlihat akrab dan tak canggung sebagaimana lawan yang akan bertanding beberapa menit lagi.

"Eijun, bagaimana dengan taruhannya?" Aku bertanya pada Eijun yang sedang menggerutu tentang jeleknya sifat sang kapten Seido yang ditanggapi oleh Ace Yakushi dengan senyum penuh arti. "Apa kau hanya ingin bertaruh tanpa ada reward jika menang?" Eijun langsung tersenyum dan merangkulku ketika aku sampai di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menang kau temani aku ke Disneyland minggu depan. Aku punya 3 tiket. Raichi akan ikut. Karena ini taruhan jadi kau tak punya hak menolak kalau aku menang."Err... Eijun, kau seharusnya mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang merugikan bagi pihak yang kalah. Tapi mungkin Eijun memikirkan tentang aku berada di tim berbeda, mungkin dia pikir akan jadi masalah kalau tiba-tiba kami jalan bareng.

"Boleh, sih, tapi rasanya aku lebih memilih kalah, deh. Jalan-jalan ke di Disneyland kedengarnya menyenangkan daripada pulang ke rumah saat Golden Week, 'kan?"Aku mengangkat bahuku sedikit. "Cuma satu inning tidak masalah jika aku out." Eijun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. Sanada dan Kapten Miyuki yang ikut tertawa keras malah membuat Eijun makin cemberut.

"Harucchi, kau tak asik." Rajuk pemuda hipper itu, memalingkan mukanya. "Kalau begitu kau yang traktir kalau aku membuatmu strike-out, ya." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kalau aku yang menang..." Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap Eijun dengan serius. "Katakan apa yang terjadi saat tiga bulan lalu. Kenapa kausampai harus meninggalkan Seido?"

Kurasakan seketika Eijun menegang dan Sanada- _san_ terdiam seketika ditengah pembicaranya dengan kapten Miyuki, kapten pun terlihat memasang ekspresi penasaran yang kentara di wajah tampannya. "Dan kalau kau kelebihan tiket Disneyland aku mau, kok. Walau aku menang tapi Eijun yang traktir, ya?" Aku tersenyum jahil dan mengangkat tanganku, mengajaknya bersalaman untuk deal taruhan kami.

Eijun tampak ragu menerima tanganku, ia berpikir keras sampai pada akhirnya dia menerima tanganku dan bersalaman. "Ok... Harucchi, deal." Ucapnya, menggoyangkan tangan kami yang sedang bersalaman.

"Menarik... boleh aku ikut?" Kapten yang berada di samping Sanada tersenyum jahil, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa untungnya taruhan denganmu." Eijun memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Jika kau mengeluarkanku dengan strike-out, aku akan memberimu 5.000 yen." Eijun melongo beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Dan jika kau memukul bolaku apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucapan Eijun penuh dengan rasa curiga.

"Tidak, bukan cuma memukul." Senyuman di wajah kapten berubah menjadi serius. "Tapi jika aku homerun dengan bola lebaranmu. You, go out with me. Deal?" Sanada tersedak ludah sendiri, terbatuk hebat. Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan hampir terjatuh. Fuyura hanya terus mengeluarkan asap hitam di sekelilingnya, tampak tak mengerti dengan situasi di sekitarnya. Ah... bukan cuma Furuya saja ternyata yang tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, sang target penembakan pun terlihat tak mengerti dengan makna yang dilontarkan oleh si kapten licik ini.

Aku akui, kau benar, Eijun. Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang yang manipulatif dan licik.

Kulihat Eijun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan mantan pasangan battery-nya itu. Ia menatapku dengan harapan aku akan menjelaskan apa arti dari yang diinginkan seniorku itu jika menang taruhan.

"Harucchi, kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"Aku melihat isyarat dari kapten Miyuki untuk tidak memberitahunya arti yang sesungguhnya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir yang tersenyum jahil.

"Cari sendiri di kamus, Eijun." Eijun langsung cemberut. Ia tak terima aku mengabaikannya. "Maaf, Eijun. Perintah seniorku." Tambahku, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan tanya aku. Uhuk... Uhuk..." ucap Sanada- _san_ yang masih terbatuk-batuk karena tingkah Kapten kami. "Nanti aku cari tahu setelah pertandingan selesai." Eijun yang menatap penuh harap kearah Sanada pun akhirnya menyerah dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tak mau memberitahukanku artinya. Toh, tidak masalah jika aku menang, 'kan 5.000 yen lumayan buat bekal ke Disneyland." Eijun dengan percaya dirinya menyodorkan tangan, bermaksud untuk mengajak deal Kapten Miyuki. Kapten sendiri langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sawamura." Ucap kapten sembari tersenyum jahil sambil melepas tangan Eijun yang menggerutu, lalu mengambil ponsel di dalam tas olahraganya.

"Nah, ayo kelapangan. Empat puluh menit lagi pertandingan dimulai."Kata Kapten Miyuki setelah melihat jam di telepon genggamnya itu, ia memberi ucapan terimakasih pada Sanada- _san_. Mungkin karena Sanada- _san_ tidak memberi tahu Eijun arti dari taruhan yang diajukannya.

Kami pun berpisah. Eijun melambaikan tangan padaku dan berlalu dengan Sanada- _san_ mengekorinya.

,,,

Lapangan bisbol terdiri dari dua area dalam dan luar dan berbentuk bujur sangkar. Di lapangan dalam ada empat marka yang disebut base yang jika ditarik garis lurus maka akan membentuk wajik, tiga marka berbentuk empat sisi. Yang satu berbentuk segi lima dengan dua garis luruh putih menghubungkan marka pertama dan ketiga memanjang sampai lapangan luar. Di home plane ada dua kota batter lalu di tengah agak ke belakang, kota catcher, delapan belas koma enam meter ke depan mound berada, tempat pitcher berdiri untuk melempar. masing-masing marka berjarak dua puluh tujuh koma lima meter.

Sembilan pemain bertahan, menyebar di seluruh lapangan. Enam pemain di lapangan dalam dan tiga di lapangan luar. Berkerja sama untuk mempertahankan kemenangan tim melawan sembilan pemain menyerang yang bergantian memukul bola yang dilempar Pitcher tim lawan.

Untuk pertandingan kali ini, timku, SMA Seido, yang pertama bertahan. Aku berdiri di base kedua sebagai penjaga base, Kanemaru di base ketiga dan di base pertama Senior Maezono. Senior Kuramochi berjaga di antara base kedua dan ketiga. Di lapangan luar ada Senior Asou, Senior Shirasu serta Toujou. Furuya berdiri angkuh di mound, melakukan pemanasan dengan kapten yang berjongkok di seberangnya. Pemain Yakushi bersiap di dekat kota batter sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. Wasit melihat ke segala arah pemain berada, memastikan semua siap di posisi masing-masing.

"GAME PLAY!" Wasit berteriak setelah semua pemain siap, pertanda permainan dimulai. Furuya memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar lemparan cepat, bola melesat cepat ke arah memukul.

"BALL!" Teriak wasit. Lemparan Furuya terlalu melebar, tidak tepat pada zona strike. Lemparan berikutnya adalah strike sampai lemparan keempat, hingga batter pertama Yakushi out. Dengan cepat batter kedua out dengan tiga lemparan.

Pemukul ketiga adalah sang Ace, Sanada shunpei. Pada lemparan ke empat dia berhasil memukul bola cepat Furuya dan berhasil menuju base pertama sebelum Senior Maezono bisa mendapatkan bola yang memantul ke arah base pertama.

Batter keempat, Eijun. Aku tidak menyangka dia menjadi pemukul awal mengingat dia bukan pemukul handal. Eijun mencoba memukul bola tapi gagal, dua kali strike. Pada lemparan ketiga Eijun melakukan bunt dan bola berguling tepat di garis, mengakibatkan pelari di base pertama berlari cepat menuju base kedua sedangkan Eijun hanya berjalan cepat tanpa berniat berlari menuju base pertama. Tapi karena kami mengira bola akan foll, kami tidak melakukan apapun untuk menangkap bolanya. Tapi itu salah. Ternyata bola cukup jauh berguling dan tidak melewati garis hingga Eijun bisa berjalan sampai setengah jalan menuju base pertama.

Senior Kuramochi bergerak cepat dengan mengejar dari posisinya yang cukup jauh. Ia menangkapnya dan melempar bola ke arah Senior Maezono sebelum Eijun mencapai base pertama.

"OUT!" Wasit berteriak. Eijun out dan giliran kami bertahan berakhir.

"Kalian lupa Sawamura hebat dalam bunt?" Senior Kuramori berkata dengan kesal saat kami berlari menuju dugout Seido. "Kalau kita tidak dalam two-out, besar peluang Yakushi akan dapat angka saat pemukul selanjutnya. Apalagi dia yang selanjutnya." Lanjutnya.

Semua anak kelas dua menunduk, kami terlalu meremehkan Eijun karena dia tidak hebat dalam memukul. Ka, dalam hal bunt Eijun adalah ahlinya.

Pemukul pertama dari Seido adalah Senior Kuramochi, dia sudah bersiap di kotak batter setelah sebelumnya melepas sarung tangannya dan berlari dari dugout ke lapangan. Ia mengayung-ayungkan tongkatnya lalu mengacungkannya, bersiap memukul bola yang akan dilempar Eijun.

Eijun sendiri sudah mulai bergerak dengan kuda-kuda yang sedikit berbeda dengan ketika dia di Seido, ia tak mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi tapi Eijun membuat garis lurus ke home dengan kaki kanannya tanpa mengangkatnya dan itu memang mempengaruhi kecepatannya. Tapi kontrolnya akan bola jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan saat di Seido. Fly-out adalah senjata terbaik untuk Pitcher yang tak punya kecepatan lemparan. Dan Yakushi sangat mengetahui hal itu hingga mereka menepatkan hanya satu pemain di daerah lapangan luar selebihnya berkumpul di lapangan dalam.

Eijun sudah melempar tiga kali, satu strike, dua foul. Senior Kuramochi tampak kesulitan memukul bola yang setiap lemparan selalu berubah arah, tak bisa di baca. Lemparan keempat terpukul tapi langsung tertangkap oleh penjaga lapangan luar kiri yang berada di dekat base ketiga.

"One out!" Teriak Eijun, mengacungkan satu jari dan mengumumkan bawah sudah ada yang berhasil dia outkan.

Sekarang giliranku yang menjadi batter, melihat Eijun tersenyum padaku ketika aku berjalan menuju kotak batter membuatku teringat pertandingan tim utama dan tim cadangan ketika turnamen musim gugur berlangsung. Pertama kalinya aku melawan Eijun di pertandingan.

Eijun melempar strike dua kali dalam dua lemparan dengan change-up dan bola yang tiba-tiba berubah arah. Pemuda surai cokelat pekat tersenyum lembar, kurasakan semangat Eijun yang tak ingin kalah taruhan denganku sehingga dia menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengeluarkanku secepat mungkin. Aku bersiap dengan melakukan kuda-kuda, bat kayu yang kupegang erat mengacung di pundak, aku pun harus mengerahkan seluruh kemapuanku.

"SAWAMURA, BODOH. KAU AKAN KUGANTI JIKA MELAKUKAN KUDA-KUDA ITU! " Teriakkan, yang ku yakin dari base ketiga membuatku terkaget, suara Sanada terdengar panik ketika Eijun mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi. Itu adalah kuda-kuda yang dia kembangkan selama di Seido dan telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Aku heran kenapa Ace Yakushi begitu panik hanya karena Eijun menggunakan kuda-kuda yang bisa jadi lebih baik dari yang baru.

Eijun tak mendengar Sanada dan tetap menggunakan kuda-kuda lamanya. Menarik tangan kiri bagai menarik senar busur dengan bola sebagai anak panahnya, tangan kanan menghalangi bola yang sedang ia pegang, kaki kanan terangkat tinggi. Eijun tampak akan berhasil melempar bolanya. Aku bersiap mengayungkan tongkat kayuku untuk memukul bola.

Eijun tiba-tiba limbung dan goyah, lemparannya melebar keluar zona strike hingga mudah kupukul jauh hingga ke sisi kanan lapangan luar di mana tak ada siapa pun yang menjaga,. Aku melepas bat kayuku, dengan cepat berlari ke base pertama dan kedua karena bola belum sampai ke penjaga base dan baru aku sadar bawah Catcher tengah berlari ke arah mound, menghampiri Eijun yang ternyata terjatuh sesaat sesudah melepas bola lemparannya tadi.

Sanada menghampiri mound ketika Catcher sudah meminta time out pada wasit. Ia membantu Eijun berdiri dan sedikit memarahinya karena tak mendengarkannya. Ia sedikit berbicara pada sang Catcher lalu berlari kembali ke posisinya.

Permainan dilanjutkan kembali, karena Catcher minta time out sesudah bola ada di tangan penjaga base kedua dan aku sudah mencapai base kedua sebelum bola sampai jadi aku sah di base kedua.

Senior Maenozo yang jadi pemukul ketiga sudah berdiri di kotak batter, aku bersiap berlari ke base ketiga, Eijun menarik napas dalam dan memposisikan kuda-kuda yang tak mengangkat kaki. Walau begitu gerak tangannya masih sama dengan kuda-kuda lamanya, ia melempar bola lambat, change-up. Senior Maenozo berhasil memukul change-up yang di lempar Eijun, bola lambat itu terpantul cukup tinggi tapi jatuh tepat di tangan pemain Yakushi.

Two-out, Eijun berhasil bertahan walau tadi terjatuh di mound. Tapi pemukul keempat adalah salah satu pemukul terbaik Seido sekaligus Catcher jenius yang selama satu tahun menjadi partner battery-nya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Eijun menghadapinya, seingatku dulu hanya kapten yang bisa memukul bola Eijun dengan mudah. Ini cukup mendebarkan karena kalau terpukul cukup jauh, kami bisa unggul. Aku bisa berlari langsung ke home kalau kapten berhasil mengirim bolanya ke lapangan luar.

Aku lihat pemuda berkacamata itu menarik napas serta meniup kedua telapak tangannya bergantian lalu mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat pemukulnya sebelum bersiap untuk memukul.

Eijun mulai menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang punggung lalu mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Lemparan itu cukup cepat walau tidak secepat Furuya. Kapten dengan percaya diri mengayunkan batt-nya yang tepat mengenai bola. Bola melambung hingga ke tengah lapangan luar dan menurun hingga menyentuh tanah, tepat di luar pagar kiri lapangan luar.

Eijun nampak syok ketika sekilas aku melihatnya saat berlari menuju home base, kapten dengan santai berjalan cepat mencapai base satu hingga home, ia tersenyum bangga. Eijun tampak kesal dengan homerun itu.

Dan Eijun akan lebih kesal lagi kalau dia tahu apa yang dipertaruhkannya dalam taruhan dengan kapten kami, mungkin?

Inning kedua dimulai dengan Homerun yang di lakukan Raichi, satu angka untuk Yakushi tapi Furuya tak terpengaruh dan tiga out didapatnya dengan strike-out. Eijun tak mau kalah, fly-out pada Toujou dan Kanemaru serta strike-out pada Furuya mengahiri inning kedua.

Inning ketiga juga Furuya dan Eijun dengan cepat mengahiri setengah inning dari masing-masing tim. Pada inning keempat Sanada lagi-lagi memukul lemparan Furuya, kali ini cukup jauh hingga dia bisa berlari ke base dua.

Eijun memukul bola Furuya dengan suara tawa yang mirip tokoh antagonis di film-film, dan aku heran kenapa Eijun selalu bisa memukul bola cepat berubah arah dari Furuya padahal ia tak pernah bisa memukul bola Pitcher lain. Mungkin karena rivalitas?

Eijun bisa mencapai base pertama dengan hanya berjalan cepat karena kami melakukan kesalahan fatal dan membuat Sanada mencapai home. Yakushi mendapat satu angka.

Pemukul selanjunya adalah sang monster pemukul, Todoroki Raichi. Tiga lemparan, dua foul, satu strike. Furuya tampak sangat kelelahan karena panas yang menyengat menguras tenaganya. Lemparan keempatnya terlalu tinggi hingga terpukul oleh batter dan bola melesat melewati pagar. Yakushi unggul dua angka.

Inning kelima, Furuya berhasil dengan cepat mengakhiri setengah inning. Senior Kuramochi memukul bola Eijun yang terlalu tinggi di saat one-out dan mencapai base pertama. Girilanku tiba, aku melakukan foul dua kali, Eijun mendapat strike dua kali. Lemparan kelima Eijun memakai change-up dan aku memukulnya. Sayangnya, pukulanku tidak tepat timingnya hingga bola memantul ke sisi kiri bawah langsung ke tanah dan memantul lagi tepat ke arah pemain Yakushi yang berjaga diantara base kedua dan mound.

"Base kedua! CEPAT!" Teriak Eijun, memerintahkan pemain Yakushi yang menangkap bola untuk melempar ke base di mana Senior Kuramochi menuju ke base itu tapi Catcher menyuruh melempar bola ke base pertama. Pemain bernomor punggung empat itu lebih mendengarkan Catcher dan bola dilempar ke base pertama, tapi aku sudah menyentuh marka base pertama dan berhenti di sana sebelum bola sampai pada pemain yang menyentuh marka.

Sementara itu Senior Kuramochi berhasil melewati base kedua dan sebelum penjaga base ketiga mendapatkan bola yang dilempar dari base pertama, ia dengan kecepatannya berhasil menyemtuh marka base ketiga. Yakushi berhasil kami tekan.

Senior Maezonomemukul bola cepat Eijun dan mengarah lurus ke base ketiga, bola itu tidak melambung tinggi tapi melesat cepat dan terpantul ke tanah, bergulir. Sebelum akhirnya tertangkap oleh pemain Yakushi bernomor punggung dua belas. Aku sampai ke base kedua sebelum bola sampai ke base pertama. Senior Maezono berhasil menuju base pertama dengan sedikit sledingan di akhir. Senior Kuramochi hanya diam di base ketiga karena kalau dia ke home sekarang pasti akan langsung di incar untuk dapat out.

Eijun tampak tertekan dengan situasi ini, apalagi pemukul yang harus dihadapinya adalah Miyuki Kazuya, sang Catcher jenius yang bisa membaca arah bolanya dengan baik. Kulihat Eijun menarik napas dalam lalu mulai memasang kuda-kuda, menarik tangannya kemudian memajukan kaki kanan sejauh mungkin tanpa mengangkatnya dan mengayunkan tangan kiri dengan cepat. Eijun melempar bola dengan kuat. Bola itu melesat cepat ke arah sarung tangan Catcher tapi tidak sempat tertangkap karena kapten dengan tepat mengayunkan batt-nya dan mengenai bola dengan tepat hingga melambung tinggi ke arah lapangan luar dan terbentur pagar pembatas.

Senior Kuramochi sudah sampai home ketika pemain Yakushi masih mengejar bola lambung di lapangan dalam. Aku sampai home saat bola dilempar ke lapangan dalam, Senior Maezono hampir out jika saja tidak melakukan sleding sesaat sebelum mencapai home dan kapten tertahan di base ketiga karena bola sudah di home.

Toujou melakukan bunt sempurna ke arah base pertama hingga kapten bisa mencapai home dengan sedikit usaha. Kanemaru dan Furuya out dengan strike-out beruntun.

Inning keenam Kawagami- _senpai_ menggantikan Furuya sebagai pitcher, ia dengan baik mendapat three-out dari empat pemukul. Eijun hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk setengah inning keenam. Inning ketujuh dan delapan tak ada yang mencetak angka.

Inning kesembilan dengan Sanada menjadi pelari, Eijun berusaha memukul bola tapi strike dua kali membuatnya melakukan bunt dan dia out karena bola sudah berada di Senior Maezono ketika Eijun setengah jalan menuju base pertama. Sanada menuju ke base dua saat Senior Maezono melempar bola ke senior Kuramochi. Shortstop itu segera mengejar Ace Yakushi yang sekarang menjadi First Baseman. Senior Kuramochi sudah sejajar dengan Sanada dalam sekejap tapi masih terlalu jauh untuk tag-out. Pemuda yang sering membuli Eijun itu melempar bola ke arahku bersamaan dengan Sanada yang melakukan slending untuk mempercepat dirinya sampai ke base. Bola berhasil kutangkap tepat saat Sanada sampai base... nyaris lebih tepatnya.

"OUT!" Teriak wasit yang berjaga di base kedua. Kekecewaan nampak jelas di wajah Ace Yakushi itu saat berlari menuju dugout, kulihat Eijun menyemangatinya dengan tepukan di bahu.

Yakushi tidak mendapatkan angka lagi sekali pun Todoroki Raichi mampu memukul bola Senior Kawagami cukup jauh. Kami tahu kemenangan Seido sudah di tangan hingga sorakan dari dugout terdengar jelas saat two out, dua kali strike. Lemparan ketiga Senior Kawagami menjadi penutup akhir inning dan pertandingan.

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seluruh stadion, para pemain cadangan Seido yang berada di dugout berhambur menuju lapangan. Kanemaru berpelukan dengan Toujou sedangkan Senior Kuramochi menendang punggung Senior Kawagami. Nampak pula Furuya yang ngambek karena tidak bisa melempar hingga akhir.

Dengan ini kami masuk ke turnamen musim panas.

Semua pemain berbaris rapi, berhadapan dengan tim lawan. Kulihat para pemain Yakushi sebagian besar menangis. Eijun terlihat kecewa karena kalah namun masih tersenyum padaku.

"TERIMAKASIH ATAS PERTANDINGANNYA!" Para pemain berteriak sembari membungkuk hormat pada tim lawan lalu berlari ke dugout lawan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada pelatih dan manajer yang sudah berdiri berjejer. Ketika aku akan kembali ke dugout kami kulihat Eijun masih berjalan menuju dugout Seido sehingga anggota tim Yakushi menunggu cukup lama kerenanya. Sebagian dari mereka berteriak agar Eijun berlari ke sana. Mungkin karena merasa tak enak dia mulai berlari cukup cepat. Tak disangka saat Eijun sudah dekat dengan tim Yakushi dan pelatih tiba-tiba saja Ia tersungkur, wajahnya terbentur cukup keras dengan tanah.

Semua yang berada di sana kaget. Pelatih kami langsung mendekatinya, aku juga berlari ke arahnya bersama kapten, Senior Kuramochi dan beberapa pemain kelas dua yang dulu cukup dekat dengan Eijun. Sanada yang berada cukup jauh dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu berteriak marah pada rekan setim yang menyuruh Eijun berlari, kemudian ia menghampiri Eijun yang sudah terduduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Suara berat yang tegas keluar dari mulut pelatih kami yang berjongkok di sebelah kiri Eijun. Dia yang mendudukan Eijun.

"Grh... Aku baik-baik aja..." Ucap Eijun pelan, erangan sedikit terdengar. Eijun terduduk sambil menutupi hidungnya, tertunduk menahan rasa sakit. Mungkin hidungnya paling keras terbentur. "SHOUGUN...!?"

Pelatih sedikit terkejut saat mendengar panggilan yang biasa di ucapkan oleh Eijun selain 'boss' padanya.

"Siapa Shougun?" Pria tinggi besar itu menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Eijun melepas tangan dari batang hidungnya yang agak membiru, mungkin rasa sakitnya sudah hilang.

"EIJUN KAU MIMISAN!" Teriakku panik melihat cairan merah pekat keluar dari hidung Eijun. Pemuda manik cokelat emas itu sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakkanku dan reflek menyeka hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Bodoh! Jangan dipencet keras begitu! Kalau retak tulangnya bisa patah." Kapten dengan cepat memegang tangan Eijun yang berniat mengeluarkan darah dari hidung seperti ketika ada lendir di hidung saat flu, "sebaiknya kau periksa ke rumah sakit, Sawamura."

Eijun mengeryit tak suka, dia melepas paksa pegangan kapten Miyuki dari tangannya, "ini bukan urusanmu, 'kan, Kapten Seido." Ucapan ketusnya membuat kapten tersenyum jahil, pemuda bermata empat itu menunjuk dirinya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sejak aku berhasil mencetak homerun, segala hal yang kau alami menjadi urusan Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun makin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Eijun hendak berdiri akan tetapi ia kesulitan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri sampai harus dibantu oleh Sanada. Dan saat itu pria berpakaian dokter datang membawa kotak P3K di tangannya.

Dokter yang nampak masih muda itu memeriksa Eijun di bangku belakang dugout yang saat pertandingan tadi merupakan dugout kami. Awalnya Eijun menolak diperiksa di doguot dan lebih memilih cepat-cepat pergi menyusul para pemain Yakushi yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dugout dan bersiap pulang, tapi dokter, Sanada dan kedua pelatih tim memaksanya untuk tinggal. Aku memilih untuk bersamanya dengan alasan ingin ngobrol dulu dengan Eijun, kapten pun menggunaku sebagai alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini.

Aku cukup dekat dengan Eijun dan dokter itu, Kapten berdiri di samping kiriku dengan bersandar pada sandaran kursi depan dan Sanada- _san_ berdiri di hadapan Eijun sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sebelah sepatunya ke lantai, bersedekap sambil bergantian melirik Eijun dan Kapten. Pelatih kedua tim sudah keluar dari area lapangan bersama pemain lain.

Dokter yang selalu berada di dekat Eijun saat pertandingan itu menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya terhadap hidung Eijun kemudian memasukan peralatannya dan berdiri namun masih berhadapan dengan Eijun. "Besok sebelum terapi motorik halus pergilah ke ruang ronsen untuk ambil foto tulang hidung. Aku bukan ahli tulang jadi tidak bisa memeriksa apa ada retakan di hidungmu. Tapi mimisanmu bukan hal biasa jadi harus di periksa oleh dokter ahli lain."

Ucapan dokter itu membuatku mengerutkan alis. Ucapannya seolah menjelaskan kalau Eijun biasa ke rumah sakit. Apa Eijun cedera hingga harus menjalani terapi? Tapi motorik halus bukannya berkaitan dengan otak?

"Dokter, apa dokter dari rumah sakit Atashu yang bersebrangan dengan SMA Yakushi?" Kapten bertanya dengan suara emosional yang sedikit membuatku bingung.

"Ya, aku dokter di sana." Jawab dokter berambut hitam pendek yang sekarang menoleh ke arah Kapten. Wajah pemuda berkacamata itu langsung serius saat mendengar jawaban sang dokter, menyatukan alisnya yang cukup tebal.

"Bukankah itu rumah sakit khusus penyakit langka dan belum ada obatnya?" Aku terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kapten. Kulihat Eijun melongo serta kebingungan melihat Kapten. "Intinya, rumah sakit Atashu di bangun untuk penelitian penyakit yang belum ada obatnya."

"Se-Senior sanada, bukankah kita sudah terlalu lama di sini? Lebih baik kita segera per—"

"Eijun, kenapa kau meninggalkan Seido?" Aku memotong kata-kata Eijun. Kulihat pemuda bermata cokelat keemasan itu langsung tertunduk bisu, dalam waktu yang cukup lama ia hanya duduk sambil memainkan bola yang ia temukan di bangku sebelahnya —milik Senior Kawagami mungkin. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ''Eijun, aku yang menang taruhan, loh. Jika kau laki-laki ayo jawab." Eijun menatapku, ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau memang selalu berbicara halus namun menyakitkan, Harucchi." Aku menjentikkan bahu tak peduli, menatap Eijun dengan intens, menuntutnya mengatakan alasan meninggalkan Seido.

"Kenapa aku meninggalkan Seido?" Eijun seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "karena sehebat apapun aku, bahkan jika aku lebih hebat dari Furuya tetap saja aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan nomor punggung Ace." Aku terkejut atas pernyataan Eijun yang seakan memperlihatkan alasan pindahnya Ia ke Yakushi hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor punggung Ace saja.

"Tapi Eijun, kau sudah menjadi pemain andalan Seido—"

"Penonton hanya menganggapku pengganti Furuya."

"Kau bisa menjadi Ace di Universitas, 'kan? Atau bahkan di pro kau bisa jadi Ace tim nasional Jepang, Sawamura." Ucap Kapten, Eijun hanya tersenyum seakan apa yang dikatakan mantan pasangan battery-nya itu jauh dari kenyataan. Sekilas kulihat senyum putus asa dari wajah yang biasanya bersemangat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin diingat... Aku hanya ingin dilihat sebagai Ace sebelum aku tak bisa lagi memegang bola dengan benar..." Mataku melebar tak percaya, kata-kata pemuda berisik itu menyiratkan seakan ada sesuatu sampai Ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai lulus dan mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi Ace di dunia bisbol pro.

"Aku menghianati teman-temanku dan datang ke Tokyo untuk mengejar si Catcher jenius yang bisa menangkap bola sesulit apapun. Kupikir, akan jadi hebat jika aku menjadi pasangan battery-nya. Itu keegoisanku sebagai seorang Pitcher saja. Tapi teman-temanku menganggapku tetap sebagai pahlawan dan berharap aku menjadi Ace..." Eijun berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki, menatap kosong ke depan.

"Seido menginginkan kemenangan tiap tahun dan aku tak mungkin bisa mengikuti latihan keras ala Seido sekarang, hanya ada dua pilihan jika aku ingin tetap di Seido. Menjadi murid biasa yang harus mendapat nilai bagus di setiap pelajaran atau menjadi manajer sama seperti Senior Chris saat dia cedera bahu. Tapi kedua pilihan itu tidak cocok untukku." Ia tersenyum namun terkesan dipaksakan.

"Yakushi... pelatih Todoroki berjanji padaku jika aku bermain di Yakushi dari musim panas, maka dia akan menjadikanku Ace di musim gugur saat senior Sanada berhenti dari bisbol untuk ujian masuk Universitas..." Aku ingin berbicara tapi melihat ekspresi yang Eijun tunjukkan membuatku tak bisa berkata apapun, baik kata-kata untuk memahami pilihan Eijun atau bahwa di Seido pun dia bisa bermain walau tidak ikut latihan keras seperti yang lain. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan kata-katanya tanpa diberi tahu apa sebenarnya alasan Eijun tak bisa bermain di Seido. "Aku ingin penghianatanku pada teman-temanku tidak sia-sia, mereka bisa melihatku dengan nomor punggung 1. Itulah tujuanku saat ini."

"Apa sebenarnya penyakit yang kau derita, Sawamura?" Kapten bertanya, nada tak sabar terdengar jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miyuki Kazuya." Ucap Eijun sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang ada di dalam dugout. "Kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Semua orang terdiam menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Sawamura, tunggu." Kapten berjalan cepat melewatiku, menyusul Eijun. Ia berdiri di hadapan Eijun, menghalanginnya untuk keluar dari dugout ini. Eijun sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kapten. "Soal taruhan kita, pilihlah satu arti yang kau inginkan." Ucap kapten sambil memegangi tengkuknya, terlihat gugup.

Eijun berkacak pinggang, aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya tapi aku yakin dia kesal karena tidak bisa lari dari pertanyaanku. "Kenapa sih kau bikin ribet taruhannya, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Tunggu Kapten, hadiah taruhan belum kudapatkan. Kalau Kapten mengatakan arti dari taruhan kalian, aku yakin Eijun akan syok dan susah diajak bicara." Eijun menoleh sambil mengernyit dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Harucchi?" Pemuda itu berbalik mnghadapku. "Apa, sih, arti dari ucapan si egois ini dan— Hai, aku sudah jelaskan kenapa aku pindah dari Sei— "

"Itu alasanmu pindah ke Yakushi, bukan alasanmu pindah dari Seido."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku temanmu, 'kan, Eijun? Kenapa sulit untuk mengatakan kondisimu sekarang?" Eijun hendak membalas tapi aku langsung menimpalinya sebelum sempat berkata-kata. "Kau mengatakannya secara tersirat tadi."

Kami terus berdebat selama berapa menit, entah kenapa aku ngotot ingin Eijun mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jujur saja rasa khawatirku makin menjadi setelah Kapten bertanya pada dokter. Dan apa yang dikatakan Eijun tadi pun membuatku berpikiran buruk, apalagi sepengetahuanku sudah enam kali Eijun terjatuh sejak aku melihatnya sebelum pertandingan. Bukankah itu tak wajar?

"Sawamura menderita—" Suara Sanada megintrupsi kami yang sedang berdebat. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang di mana Sanada- _san_ sedang berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya. "... _Spinocerebellar Ataxia_."

BTC

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is not Pleasant But Beautiful.**

 **Diamond no Ace By Terajima Yuuki**

 **Story By aicweconan**

 **Editor By ayattan**

 **Cover By terajima, Edit By aicweconan**

 **Inspiration** **from drama**

Angin menerpa wajahku cepat. Bukan, bukan karena sang angin bertiup dengan kencang tapi akulah yang memaksa melawan arah angin berhembus, berlari. pakaianku basah dengan keringat tak kupedulikan, juga lelah tubuhku karena baru saja bertanding. sekarang aku sedang berlari menuju area luar stadium _Angel of Anaheim_ dengan dua orang yang lebih tua satu-dua tahun dariku. Seorang pria yang mengenakan atasan yang mirip kemeja berwarna merah dengan celana abu-abu sama denganku, berambut cokelat pirang ikal dan wajah campuran Asia-Eropa, dia berlari di samping kiriku. Sedangkan seorang pria lagi berlari di depan kami, ia memakai atasan biru tua dan celana panjang putih, wajah tampannya tak luntur walau sudah hampir berumur tiga puluh tahun, rambut hitam kecolatannya berkibar, kacamata khususnya melorot sampai batang hidung.

"Oi! Miyuki. Tenanglah, kau akan menabrak orang-orang jika lari secepat itu!" Pria campuran Amerika-Jepang yang sejajar denganku sedikit berteriak memperingati pria yang berlari kencang tak peduli jika menabrak seorang penonton yang akan pulang.

"Aku tak bisa. Dokter Edward menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Ohio. Secepatnya!" Ucap Miyuki yang masih berlari di tengah kerumunan para penonton yang akan kembali ke rumah mereka setelah menonton pertandingan tim kami. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, rasa khawatir menyergapku.

"Taksi!" Pria berkacamata itu memanggil taksi sesampainya di jalan depan stadium _Angel_ yang menjadi _basecame_ tim _Los Angeles_ yang merupakan timku dan pria blasteran yang sekarang berlari bersamaku.

"Ah, Miyuki. Aku boleh ikut?" Aku melihatnya mengangguk sambil membuka pintu depan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, duduk di kursi di samping sopir. Aku pun segera membuka pintu belakang dan duduk di kursi taksi, aku bergeser karena pria blasteran yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar itu juga ikut masuk.

"Aku juga ikut, biar kupesankan tiket pesawat ke Ohio." Dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana dan menekan beberapa tombol yang muncul pada layar sentuh lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Fullerton Municipal Airport." Miyuki mengatakan tempat tujuan kami pada sopir taksi, pria tua memakai kemeja biru yang berada di depan kemudi pun mengangguk, lalu melajukan taksinya. Sebelas menit waktu tempuh menuju bandara kami habiskan untuk berdiam diri. Miyuki memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri yang masih memakai sarung tangan pemukul, wajah khawatirnya jelas terlihat.

"Kita dapat pesawat jam 13:47. Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi." suara tegas namun halus terdengar dari samping kananku, memecah kesunyian.

"Terima kasih, Chris. Maaf merepotkan." Ucapan pria berkacamata yang duduk di kursi depan itu terdengar lebih lemah. Taksi berhenti perlahan di _dropout_ bandara beberapa saat setelah kesunyian kembali, kami segera turun dan berlari ke tempat cek in tiket pesawat. Setelah semua prosedur dilalui kami menuju ke ruang tunggu. Hanya dua menit menunggu pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat ke Ohio sudah akan berangkat berkumandang.

Kami pun beranjak dari ruang tunggu, melewati koridor panjang menuju perut si burung besi. Mencari tempat duduk sesuai tiket yang kami pegang. Setelah beberapa saat mencari aku dan Chris menemukan tempat duduk kami yang bersebelahan sedangkan Miyuki cukup jauh di depan kami. Waktu tempuh ke Ohio adalah tujuh jam lebih artinya kami akan sampai di _Cleveland Hopkins International Airport_ jam delapan malam.

Kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di pesawat karena masih menggunakan seragam tim bisbol yang baru saja bertanding. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan Miyuki, dia cukup populer di kalangan wanita sejak debutnya di Amerika sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi pernikahan yang dilakukan setahun setelah debutnya begitu heboh dan kontroversi walau ini Amerika, ada saja orang-orang yang tak bisa menerima pernikahan itu. Apalagi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, ketika ia melakukan hal yang benar-benar kontroversi. Itu menjadi berita besar di Amerika dan bahkan Jepang. Orang-orang Amerika tidak semuanya toleran terhadap hal-hal yang menurut mereka tak pantas, dan Miyuki telah melakukan satu hal yang menurut sebagian masyarakat dunia tak layak dilakukan manusia. Dan akibatnya ada beberapa orang yang sangat membencinya, sampai ada yang ingin melukainya.

Karena bisbol adalah olahraga dengan tingkat povuler yang sebanding dengan sepakbola di Eropa jadi para pemain harus siap hidup seperti selebritis yang dimana kita harus menjaga imege, atau kalau tidak para fan akan meninggalkan kita, klub tak akan dapat pemasukan dari tiket dan tidak akan memakai pemain rusak moralnya, kecuali pemain yang diatas rata-rata "Kau akan menikah di Jepang, 'kan?"

"Ah ya, Chris. Orang tua kami ingin pesta pernikahan di Jepang. Toh kami berdua orang Jepang." Aku menanggapi pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari seniorku itu dengan sedikit terkaget. "Apa Chris dan Andel bisa datang?"

"Aku, sih, bisa tapi Andel belum pasti. Andel sedang menangani pasangan lesbi yang ingin punya anak." Andel adalah istri Chris sejak empat tahun lalu dan dia adalah seorang profesor dan ilmuwan muda hebat yang kontroversial, mereka berdua sudah memiliki satu orang anak berumur tiga tahun, seorang putri kecil imut.

"Kalau bisa ajak Yukana juga." Aku tersenyum saat mengingat anak berkulit putih pucat yang bawel.

"Dia pasti akan ikut dengan senang hati kalau Kakak Junya-nya ikut juga." Tersenyum kalem, Chris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak-anak sekarang pubernya cepat, ya?" Aku ikut tersenyum dan perbicaraan tanpa arah pun menjadi hiburan kami sepanjang penebangan.

Tujuh jam pun tak terasa, pesawat yang kami tumpangi sudah melakukan _landing_. Kami dengan cepat keluar pesawat karena tak ada barang bawaan yang harus di turunkan. Miyuki memanggil taksi untuk kami tumpangi menuju tujuan akhir kami.

Taksi sudah berada di _dropout_ bandara ketika Chris dan aku berhasil menyusul Miyuki. Ia langsung masuk ke kursi depan disusul aku dan Chris. Kami berdua duduk di kursi belakang.

" _Hospital Case Med_." Miyuki dengan cepat mengatakan tempat tujuan kami dan taksi pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kesunyian tak terhidarkan selama lima belas menit waktu tempuh, aku dan Chris cukup tahu situasinya. Dilihat dari wajah Miyuki, mungkin hal buruk terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya. Karena itulah kami berdua tak menanyakan apapun. Juga, jujur saja aku tak mampu bertanya karena takut hal buruk itu adalah hal yang akan datang kepada sahabatku benar-benar terjadi hari ini.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan bangunan bergaya Eropa klasik dengan papan bertuliskan ' _University Hospital Case Med_ ' di kiri jalan. Miyuki turun dan membayar taksi lalu berlari ke dalam rumah sakit dengan kami di belakangnya. Menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Kamar-kamar rawat berjejer di kiri dan kanan kami ketika berlari di lantai dua. Kami mendekati kamar bernomor satu delapan nol dua yang terlihat lebih ramai dari kamar lain. Dua suster dan satu dokter yang sudah tua berdiri sambil melihat kami tepat di depan pintu kamar, seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di samping pintu kamar sambil memangku seorang anak balita berambut cokelat muda yang sedang bernyanyi riang sambil mengayungkan kaki kecilnya.

Anak itu menoleh ke arah kami, tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang lucu terlihat mirip Miyuki hanya saja matanya yang bulat berwarna cokelat keemasan. Ia melompat dari pangkuan wanita cantik itu dan berlari menuju arah kami, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Miyuki.

"Daddy!" Teriak balita itu dengan suara cenprengnya yang lucu.

Miyuki membungkuk untuk menyesejajarkan dirinya dengan malaikat kecil itu, memeluk pinggang kecilnya lalu mengangkatnya, tak lupa ia mencium pipi temben balita berusia lima tahun itu. Dengan tersenyum Miyuki- _san_ mengusap kepala balita itu menggunakan tangan kiri. "Kau tidak merepotkan mama, 'kan?"

Anak itu cemberut, tak suka dengan pertanyaan Miyuki- _san_. "Tidak. Junya tidak nakal, Daddy." Miyuki- _san_ tersenyum, sekali lagi ia cium pipi anak itu sayang.

"Ah... Junya apa kabar?" Chris menyapanya dengan ejaan nama yang salah dan itu membuatnya merengut lucu, Chris tertawa karena tingkah lucu itu.

"Paman Chris, sudah kubilang namaku Jun-ya bukan Ju-nya." Aku tersenyum melihat adegan yang manis itu. Junya adalah anak yang manis dan bawel, mungkin itu turunan dari orangtuanya? Emm...

"Tuan Kazuya bisa bicara sebentar? " Dokter yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat 1802 itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat kami berdiri, pria tua itu memakai jas putih yang tak berkancing dengan sweeter abu yang dimasukan ke dalam celana. "Junya ke nyonya Wakana sebentar, ya. Kakek ada perlu dengan Daddy-mu." Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut pada balita yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya yang tembam, tak mau terpisah dengan Daddy-nya.

"Ayo, Junya. Nanti Daddy temani main. Sekarang dengan mama dulu, ya." Miyuki dengan lembut mencium kening anak balita lucunya kemudian memberikan anak itu pada wanita yang tadi memangkunya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping dokter. Ia menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata, menjauh dari kami.

Dokter itu menarik napas lalu melihat ke arah Miyuki _,_ tegas dan berwibawa. "Sembilan jam yang lalu otak tuan Eijun sudah bermigrasi seluluhnya..." Mataku buram saat mendengar kata-kata dokter sudah berumur itu. Aku tahu, kami semua tahu, suatu saat ini pasti terjadi, bukan hanya Eijun tapi semua makhluk hidup akan menghilang. Tapi tetap saja tangis kehilangan akan selalu ada dalam kematian. "Kami minta izin untuk mencabut alat penopang kehidupan pada tuan Kazuya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ada di sini yang berhak atas segala keputusan medisnya."

Miyuki terdiam mematung. Ia hanya menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Dengar tuan Kazuya, secara medis tuan Eijun sudah meninggal sembilan jam lalu, jantungnya berdetak bukan karena dia bisa hidup tapi karena alat pacu jantung, tolong relakan dia." Dokter itu menepuk pundak kiri Miyuki-san yang tetap terdiam.

"Bi-bisa aku yang melakukannya?" Suara Miyuki terdengar parau dan pelan, ia tertunduk.

"Melepas alat pacu harus suster yang melakukannya. Tapi alat bantu pernapasan, kau bisa melepasnya." Ucap dokter sambil berlalu, dokter itu menyuruh para suster bersiap. Miyuki menghampiri Wakana yang sedang menggendong Junya.

"Junya, ayo kita beri ciuman selamat malam pada Ayah, Sayang." Suara pria berkacamata itu begitu serak, mungkin tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena harus tersenyum pada anaknya walau telah kehilangan setengah hatinya. Anak balita itu dengan cerianya menjawab. Wakana terlihat menitikkan air mata saat menyerahkan Junya pada Miyuki.

Pria berwajah tampan itu membawa Junya melangkah menuju pintu kamar 1802, membukanya pelan. Aku bisa melihat sebuah ruangan cukup besar berwarna putih gading dengan beberapa lemari kecil, sofa, dan alat medis.

Aku dan Chris- _san_ yang hanya terdiam berdiri di koridor dipersilahkan juga masuk ke ruangan oleh Wakana- _chan_. "Daddy, kapan Tou- _chan_ bisa main sama Junya lagi?" Terdengar suara khas anak kecil yang manja. Tak ada jawaban dari Miyuki- _san_.

"Junya. Ucapkan selama malam pada Tou- _chan_." Kulihat Miyuki- _san_ sedang mencondongkan tubuh Junya ke arah tempat tidur yang terisi seorang pria kecil berambut cokelat gelap, matanya tertutup, alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya. Eijun bernapas tapi ia sudah tidak bisa hidup, cahayanya dipaksa padam dengan cepat.

Aku melihat para suster membereskan alat-alat yang berada di tubuh Eijun ketika Junya mengecup pipi pria yang terbaring tenang di atas rajang khusus itu. Terdengar suara alat pantau jantung yang terputus-putus.

"Besok kita main, ya, Tou- _chan_." Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakan anak balita itu jika besok ia tidak menemukan sosok yang selalu bersamanya, juga di hari-hari selanjut, apa ia akan bertanya ke mana Tou-channya pergi? Atau terus bermain dan melupakannya?

Aku melihat Miyuki- _san_ menyentuh kepala Eijun, mengelus sayang. Junya kembali digendong Wakana- _chan_ yang sekarang berjalan menuju arah kami.

"Kalian semua keluarlah. Kumohon." Ucap Miyuki- _san_ dengan suara berat dan lemah. Dokter mengangguk dan memerintahkan para suster untuk keluar,diikuti Chris- _san_ , Wakana- _chan_ dan bunyi pantau jantung yang makin lambat detik demi detik, lalu denging panjang pun terdengar ketika kami sudah berada di luar.

Aku membuka lemari kecil di sebelah kiri tempat tidur perawatan yang sekarang kosong karena Eijun sudah dipindahkan ke kamar mayat untuk menunggu administrasi rumah sakit, Miyuki- _san_ berencana untuk membawa Eijun kembali ke Jepang dan mengadakan upacara kematiannya di sana sesuai permintaan kedua orangtua Eijun. Di dalam lemari itu berjejer rapi puluhan buku catatan tebal, rata-rata berwarna cokelat muda tapi ada juga warna lain. Ada label yang ditempel pada sisi atas buku itu, sebuah tahun, bulan dan tanggal tertulis di sana. Aku mengambil buku paling kanan, tertulis 2008/04/23-2008/12/30.

Ah. Itu adalah saat-saat pertandingan musim panas dan musim gugur di tahun kedua SMA-ku dan Eijun. Aku ingat dengan jelas saat kami menjadi lawan setelah satu tahun menjadi rekan tim. Pertandingan kedua pada musim panas kelas duaku di Seido adalah hal yang paling tak bisa kuulupakan. Hari itu aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Eijun tak sekuat apa yang diperlihatkannya. Ia selalu menutupi apa yang ada dalam hatinya, menutupi kelemahan dengan kerja keras dan berpura-pura tersenyum bodoh.

Bahkan saat Sanada- _san_ mengatakan apa penyakitnya, dia tetap berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa dan bahkan berbohong tentang penyakitnya,

Aku membuka buku tulis itu, kulihat tulisan Eijun yang masih rapi berjejer.

"Aku bertemu Sanada- _san_ di depan rumah sakit... " Bisikku, membaca tulisan eijun.

,,,

"Kau Sawamura Eijun, 'kan?" Sapa pemuda jangkung berseragam bisbol bergaris hitam putih menyapa seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua yang baru saja melewati gerbang sebuah rumah sakit. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk lesu, matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Sa-sanada Shunpei." Pemuda bernama Sawamura Eijun itu membisikan nama orang yang kini berada di hadapannya, Eijun mengernyit bingung dengan keberadaan si Ace Tim Yakushi itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya si pemuda rambut cokelat dengan ketus.

Berkacak pinggan, tersenyum manis. "harusnya aku yang tanya, sedang apa kau di daerarh yakushi" pemuda bersurai hitam itu menjawab dengan kesal

Eijun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu. seingatnya ini di depan rumah sakit bukan depan sekolah. "Daerah Yakushi? Ini,'kan, rumah sakit umum jadi bebas dong siapa pun ke sini." Alis pemuda itu hampir bersatu karena kebingungan.

"Rumah sakit?" Sanada menoleh ke arah kanannya yang terdapat bangunan tinggi, ia mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, kembali menatap Eijun dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di artikan. "Kenapa kau ke rumah sakit ini?" Tanya dengan nada khawatir terlontar dari bibir yang terbiasa tersenyum itu.

Mata cokelat itu berkelit dari tatapan mata hitam cerah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Te-temanku dirawat di sini." Kebohongan lebih baik dari pada kejujuran dalam hal harga diri, Eijun tahu nada khawatir dalam suara lawan bicaranya itu akan berubah jadi mengasihani jika ia jujur. Dan dia tak butuh rasa kasihan dari lawannya.

Nada keraguan terdengar jelas dari mulut pemuda bersuai cokelat tua, Sanada tahu rumah sakit yang berada di samping kanannya saat ini bukanlah rumah sakit umum biasa yang akan menerima pasien berpenyakit ringan atau sudah ditemukan obatnya. Atashu Hospital Awalnya sebuah gedung laboratorium yang hanya untuk penelitian penyakit langka namun agar lebih efektif maka dibuatlah rumah sakit yang hanya menerima pasien dengan penyakit langka dan pengobatannya masih dalam penelitian. Jarang ada pasien dirawat di sana kecuali yang tak memiliki keluarga atau sudah parah dan butuh tindakan khusus.

"Mhhh... Temanmu sakit apa sampai dirawat di sana?" Eijun mengerutkan alis lagi bingung atas pertanyaan si Ace Yakushi itu, kalau dilihat-lihat perangainya cukup mirip dengan kapten tercintanya. (Mh... ada yang aneh?)

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" Pemilik mata cokelat keemasan itu melangkah lebar-lebar dan dengan sengaja menabrak sang lawan bicara dan melawatinya.

"Oi, kita memang lawan tapi tidak perlu bermusuhan, 'kan!?" Sedikit kesal, Sanada tak sadar meninggikan suaranya ketika Eijun melewatinya dengan paksa.

Eijun menoleh sebentar pada pemilik surai hitam itu sembari berjalan. "Latihan di Seido sudah hampir dimulai, aku harus cepat-cepat kembali." Ujarnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam dibelakang...

Sore menjelang petang, langit pun mulai kehilangan cahaya sang mentari yang akan pergi ke belahan lain bumi, membagi cahayanya. Eijun berjalan cepat ditengah sore yang hampir menghitam di lapangan outdoor sekolahnya, Seido. Ia berlari sendirian di lapangan luas itu. Tak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh, ia bangkit dan bangkit, tak peduli rasa perih di sikut-sikutnya karena bergesekan dengan rerumputan lapang,

Sampai langit hitam seluruhnya.

"Oi! Oi! Sampai kapan kau akan berlari, Sawamura!" Suara yang selalu terdengar menyebalkan untuk pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan itu terdengar dari atas tangga. Mengalungkan handuk di lehernya, pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman itu terlihat geram atas apa yang telah dilakukan juniornya satu ini.

"Hei, ini sudah jam makan malam, 'kan? Cepat mandi dan makan! Oi!" Seruannya tidak diperdulikan. Eijun tetap berlari dengan langkah lebar-lebar, sambil tertuduk tak melihat ke depan. Memutari lapangan latihan itu.

"Sawamura! Kau dilarang ke bullpen selama seminggu jika kau tidak berhenti, dan makan sekarang!" Dan ancaman itu sukses membuat si Pitcher berisik itu berhenti mengeliling lapangan.

"kenapa!?" Tanya eijun sambil berjalan mendekati sang kapten dengan wajah merengut merajuk.

"Ck. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menggantikan Furuya di latih tanding minggu depan?" Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu sedikit mengenyit ketika melihat betapa kotornya pakaian Eijun, padalah cuma lari kan? Tapi seperti latihan tangkap bola dengan pelatih saja.

Eijun sampai pasdua anak tangga terakhir ketika ia merasa limbung, tak seimbang. Tubuhnya seakan ditarik tanpa ada refleks apapun untuk bertahan. Ah, dia bisa mati kalau jatuh dari ketinggian itu dengan kepala lebih dulu menyentuh tanah. Kehilangan kesadaran beberapa detik membuat Eijun tak ingat bagaimana sang kapten dengan cepat menangkap penggelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya ke arah dia, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Eijun berada di atas pemuda yang baru saja mandi itu.

"Aduh... Kau berat, Sawamura." Sang kapten mengeluh namun pemuda di atasnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sadar akan hal itu, kapten tim baru itu menunduk untuk melihat ke salah satu pitchernya itu dan menemukan cahaya yang redup dari manik cokelat keemasan miliknya.

"Sawamura?" Tangan sang kapten terjulur untuk meraih pipi kenyal milik pemuda bersurai cokelat tua pekat itu, ujung jari miliknya menyentuh kulit kusam kotor berdebu milik sang pitcher. Eijun mengedipkan matanya.

"EEHHN! Hhpppp~~!?" Teriakannya tertahan karena tangan sang kapten dengan cukup kasar segera membekapnya.

"Kalau kau berteriak dan orang-orang datang kemari lalu melihat kita dalam situasi seperti ini. Bisa hancur wibawaku." Ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan wajah sedikit serius.

"Hmpmp!?"

"Orang-orang akan menyangka aku akan diperkosa oleh juniorku dan teriakan cempeng ta-aw!" Dengan sadis Eijun menggigit telapak tangan sang kapten sampai terluka. Eijun berusaha bangkit, sedikit oleng Eijun berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pipinya bersemu.

"Dasar kapten tidak bermoral~!" Serapahnya sambil menunjuk orang yang masih terbaring di jalan lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar cepat, meninggalkan _catcher_ jenius yang masih merintih kesakitan akibat gigitannya.

"Oi! Masa ninggalin orang yang menyelamatkanmu, Sawamura~!" Protes senior tak digubris Eijun, ia malah terus berlari.

,,,

Aku tersenyum saat membaca tulisan Eijun, ternyata ada kejadian semacam itu, ya. Seperti drama saja.

Kubuka beberapa halaman dari buku yang lumayan tebal itu, kulihat beberapa bagian tulisannya ada yang luntur dan titik-titik berkerut seperti terkena tetesan air. Dari tanggalnya aku ingat ini adalah hari di mana latih tanding di tempat Yakushi, waktu itu hanya Furuya dan Eijun dari tim inti yang ikut latih tanding itu. _Catcher_ baru kelas satu yang mungkin menyaingi sang catcher jenius Seido ikut untuk di tes.

Dan sepulang dari sana Eijun tak pernah lagi latihan, sampai akhirnya dua hari setelahnya Eijun keluar dari asrama.

,,,

Eijun berdiri di salah satu bullpen di sebelah dugout yang digunakan Seido. Ia melihat lapangan dalam diam, melihat rivalnya sedang melempar di _mound_ yang tinggi itu. Iri 'kah dia pada pemuda tinggi itu? Kalau ada yang bertanya begitu ia akan menjawab dengan lantang, tentu saja! Ya, ia iri. Karena apa yang paling diinginkannya selalu direbut oleh pemuda bernama Furuya Satouru itu. Dari awal ia masuk Seido, karena Miyuki Kazuya, Eijun ingin menjadi pasangan _battery_ -nya dan melihat sejauh mana ia berkembang tapi pelatih malah memasangkannya dengan _catcher_ cedera yang menjadi manajer tim sedangkan Furuya langsung berpasangan dengan _catcher_ utama tim Seido itu, walau pada akhirnya ia bersyukur telah dipasangkan dengan Senior Chris yang juga dikagumi oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

Perhatian penonton dan lawan lebih besar pada Furuya dibanding dirinya. Miyuki Kazuya pun lebih sering memuji Furuya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia cemburu... tentu bukan cemburu dalam konteks seperti orang yang disukai memperhatikan orang lain: hei, dia masih normal, lah, walau ia belok pun pasti bukan seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang akan merebut hatinya. Yah... kalau Senior Chri, sih... ah, pokoknya ia cemburu karena sesama _pitcher_ dalam tim yang sama.

Dan furuya mendapatkan nomor punggung Ace, sedangkan dirinya?

"Sawamura! Giliranmu!" Terdengar suara wanita memanggilnya, Eijun baru sadar bahwa pertandingan sudah masuk pada inning ke-4 yang berarti ia akan menggantikan Furuya menjadi _pitcher_.

Eijun berjalan cepat ke arah lapangan, ke arah rivalnya yang terlihat kecewa, enggan untuk berganti. Pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang bersarung, meminta bola yang dipegang oleh pemuda jangkung berambut hitam kebiruan.

Furuya dengan tak ramah memberikan bola pada Eijun lalu berlalu tanpa berkata apapun, berjalan ke _dugout_ dengan santai.

Eijun mehela napas maklum, ia bersiap. Melihat _catcher_ kelas satu yang memberinya kode. Pemukul Yakushi sekarang adalah si Ace, Sanada Shunpei, ia tidak segila Todoroki Raichi tapi Sanada adalah pemukul yang hebat. Eijun harus berhati-hati kalau tidak mau kecolongan.

Pemuda berisik itu menarik napas kuat lalu...

"SEMUANYA! AKU SEBENARNYA TIDAK BERNIA—UHUK UHUK!" Tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Eijun terbatuk hebat, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Semua pemain baru kedua tim tersenyum geli, tapi pemain Yakushi lama mengernyit bingung, Sanada yang sedang bersiap menatapnya heran.

Eijun mencoba lagi, tapi ia terbatuk lagi. _Catcher_ kelas satu yang jadi pasangan _battery_ -nya menatap bingung dan memberinya kode agar langsung mulai pertandingannya. Menyerah, Eijun bersiap melempar.

Tak ada pelari di base jadi ia bisa fokus pada _batter_ , Sanada Shunpei. Eijun memasang kuda-kuda andalannya tapi ia merasa tubuhnya berat dan ia terlalu cepat melepas bola, Eijun oleng. Bola jatuh jauh dari kotak _batter_ dan _catcher_. Lemparan kedua Eijun terjatuh saat kaki kanannya diangkat, ia ditertawakan kelas satu.

Pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan itu bangkit berdiri, ia mati rasa. Mencoba melempar tanpa arahan _catcher_. Bola terlempar cepat ke arah _batter_ dan mengenai bahu sang Ace Yakushi. Sanada jatuh sambil memegangi bahu kirinya, menringis kesakitan. Eijun sendiri terjatuh cukup keras.

Semua orang lebih mengkhawatirkan Sanada Shunpei daripada dirinya. Bahkan wakil ketua klub bisbol lebih memilih mendekati pemain lawan, wanita itu minta maaf dan bertanya keadaannya, ia tak melihat Eijun yang juga terluka akibat terjerembam dari _muond_.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Pandangannya buram, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia merasakan basah di pelupuk mata lalu turun ke pipi... hujan, ya? Tapi langitnya cerah, kok.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Ah, ia menangis, ya. Dadanya sakit, kakinya lemas. Ingin rasanya ia memegangi kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil kehilangan ibunya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang asing. Andai saja ia dulu tak memilih ke Tokyo mungkin saat ini ia akan di kerumuni teman-temannya dengan wajah-wajah cemas mereka. Eijun iri pada Furuya yang bisa terus bersama Miyuki Kazuya, mungkin sampai ia pro. Sedangkan ia hanya akan menunggu sampai malaikat mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawanya pergi.

Sanada sadar bawah _pitcher_ andalan Seido itu menangis, rekan setimnya hanya peduli lawan yang terluka daripada _pitcher_ mereka yang lebih terluka. Ia ingat seminggu lalu dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu di depan rumah sakit Atashu, pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya ke rumah sakit itu tapi ia tak menyangka kalau itu akan menghancurkan permainan salah satu pitcher berbakat Seido.

Sanada bangkit, berdiri. "Hei! Kau masih punya satu kesempatan melempar lagi. Ayo, lanjutkan pertandingannya!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. Wanita berjas hitam dengan rok hitam sepaha yang berada di dekat Ace Yakushi menoleh ke arah _mound_ , terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang ia bawa dari desa sedang menangis dengan luka di pelipisnya.

"Uh? Sawamura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendekati Eijun yang berdiri diam, terisak. Guru sekaligus wakil ketua klub seido itu kebingungan dengan anak didiknya yang menangis, seakan telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga.

Semua pemain keheranan.

"Dia kenapa?" Bisik-bisik para pemain kelas satu terdengar jelas, bukan hanya dari lawan tapi juga rekan setimnya. _Catcher_ kelas satu meminta ketegasan dari wakil ketua klub yang berperan sebagai pelatih di latih tanding kali ini. Ya, mengganti _pitcher_ pilihan yang terbaik saat ini, 'kan?

Wanita bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut ekor kuda berpikir kalau Eijun tak bisa bermain untuk hari ini dan lagi luka di pelipisnya harus diobati sesegera mungkin, maka penggantian _pitcher_ adalah langkah terbaik. Tapi mereka hanya membawa tiga _pitcher_ hari ini, karena pada dasarnya latih tanding ini adalah uji kemampuan untuk _catcher_ kelas satu mereka. Salah satu _pitcher-_ nya adalah pitcher kelas dua yang tidak masuk tim inti.

"Penggantian pemain!" Wanita itu berteriak di hadapan pemuda berambut cokelat pekat yang sedang tertunduk, semakin mengucilkannya. "Furuya! Kau bermain lagi tiga inning!" Dengan mudahnya wanita itu berkata keras ke arah _dugout_ di mana Furuya sedang duduk santai.

Furuya agak kaget dan dengan cepat berdiri, menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Aah... tampaknya dia tidur tadi...

"Kau gantikan Sawamura selama tiga inning!" Furuya dengan antusias mengangguk, berlari cepat menuju _mound_. Eijun diam membisu walau Furuya sudah berada di dekatnya. Lama menunggu, Furuya kehilangan kesabaran ia mendesak Eijun untuk turun dari _mound_ tapi pemuda berisik itu tetap diam tak bergerak sedikit pun, dan malah mendorong Furuya sampai hampir terjatuh.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang terkena?" Kata-kata bernada sinis yang pelan mengalir dari bibir pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan itu, tak ada yang mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya barusan tapi ia tak peduli dia hanya ingin menyalahkan seseorang saat ini, "kenapa aku?" Lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari tempat yang paling ia sukai.

Eijun berjalan cepat menuju _bullpen_ milik Seido diikut oleh wakil ketua klub. "Sawamura, obati dulu lukamu itu."

Tak ada reaksi dari pemuda di depannya, ia hanya berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Wanita itu tak tahu kenapa pemuda yang biasanya berisik jadi sangat pendiam, tadi saja saat menunggu di _bullpen_ ia hanya melempar beberapa kali dan diam menatap lapangan seakan lapangan bisbol itu kosong, tak ada teriakan cemoohan untuk Furuya atau teriakan dukungan untuk rekan setim.

Seorang manajer wanita kelas satu datang mendekat dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. "Aku bisa sendiri, pergilah." Nada ketus keluar merespon apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berambut panjang diikat dua dan mengenakan kaos biru itu.

"Ta-tapi." Sang gadis gugup. Eijun tahu tak ada ketulusan dari mata gadis manis yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Pergi!" Suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat sang gadis terkaget.

"Sawamura! Kau ini kenapa?" Wanita bernama Rei Takashima mengerutkan kedua alis, tak mengerti akan perubahan prilaku pemuda yang mudah bergaul ini. Kalau di pikir sudah satu bulan ia melihat perubahan sikap pemuda bermarga Sawamura itu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Rei-san. Kumohon." Eijun menahan suaranya agar tak ada getar ketakutan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Takut? Aah... bayangkan saja jika kau tahu suatu hari nanti kau tak bisa berjalan atau hanya bisa diam kaku di tempat tidur, menunggu malaikat bersayap putih menjemputmu dalam kesunyian. Bayangkan jika cita-citamu yang seakan hari ini bisa kau raih pada kenyataannya tak bisa diraih. Jika orang-orang yang diberi anugrah kekurangan sejak lahir tak takut, itu karena ia tak punya memori bertapa indahnya berjalan, melompat dan memanjat. Ia akan terus tersenyum seakan dia tak berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kebebasanmu direnggut? Padahal kau punya banyak cita-cita yang ingin diraih dengan kebebasanmu. Apa kau bisa sekuat baja?

"Sawamu-"

"Kumohon. Para anak kelas satu butuh kau awasi, bukan?" Pemuda berisik itu menatap mata yang terhalang lensa kacamata milik wanita yang berada tak jauh dari gadis pembawa kotak P3K. Rei menghela napas panjang, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak yang dia harap suatu hari nanti akan menjadi _pitcher_ hebat. Tapi kenapa anak itu menatapnya dengan mata kosong tak bercahaya?

Rei berlalu dengan hati bimbang serta bingung bersama si manajer wanita kelas satu. Berjalan ke _dugout_ tanpa menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang menangis dalam diam di tengah sorak-sorai pertandingan. Eijun mundur selangkah untuk bersandar di dinding, menundukkan kepala.

Satu setengah bulan yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya ia terjatuh dari mound saat melempar, ia menyangka mungkin itu akibat kegugupannya karena berada di Koshien, tanah suci anak bisbol SMA. Ia tak memikirkannya dan terus bermain. Dua Minggu setelah itu ia mulai sering terjatuh saat latihan lari. Eijun masih bisa melempar di _mound_ walau sebenarnya lebih sulit dari yang dulu. Aneh memang, seharusnya lebih mudah jika kau terbiasa melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukan bertahun-tahun, tapi Eijun tak memikirkannya. Ia hanya berasumsi tubuhnya kelelahan dan istirahat mungkin solusi terbaik.

Tapi pelatih memperhatikannya lebih dari yang ia tahu, menyuruhnya pergi ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan cedera bersama Rei. Pemeriksaan itu hampir satu jam tapi tidak ada indikasi cedera yang ditemukan. Namun dokter yang memeriksanya cemas akan sesuatu dan menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah sakit itu untuk pemeriksaan lebih dalam.

Dan karena semua sibuk dengan pertandingan final, Rei menyuruhnya pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit.

Dokter langsung menyuruhnya melakukan scan otak, pemeriksaan otot, dan tes gerak. Semua hampir seharian. Dua hari kemudian hasilnya keluar dan karena Furuya juga cedera maka semua staf sibuk mengurus si Ace Seido. Ia pergi sendiri mengambil hasil tes, eijun berdoa semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

Akan tetapi entah Tuhan bosan mengabulkan doanya atau dirinya yang terlalu berdosa karena mencintai seorang yang sama dengannya tanpa ia sadari. Ia tak tahu apa itu _Spinocerebellar Ataxia_. Eijun tak pernah mendengarnya, tapi dokter mediaknosisnya menderita penyakit yang tak diketahui penyebabnya itu.

Kerusakan otak perlahan.

Itu yang dokter katakan. Kelupuhannya akan bertahap sampai titik di mana kau tak bisa bergerak lalu koma dan meninggal karena otak sudah tak bekerja lagi.

Eijun merasa dijatuhkan dari langit tertinggi lalu terjatuh ke jurang terdalam, ia linglung sesaat.

Saat hendak keluar ruang dokter, pria paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja itu menyuruhnya melakukan terapi untuk memperlambat efek penyakitnya. Eijun diberi alamat rumah sakit di Tokyo, jauh dari Seido.

Seminggu setelah itu, Eijun tak merasakan lagi euforia kemenangan seperti teman-temannya. Toh, ia tidak melempar di final karena Eijun sendiri yang meminta agar bisa istirahat. Ia berbohong tentang diaknosis dokter. Ia ingin bertahan sebentar saja, setidaknya sampai ia lurus dari SMA.

Eijun meminta izin untuk pulang ke kampung halaman selama dua hari, ia ingin memberi tahu keluarganya. Ia ingin diberi topangan hati, kekuatan. Akan tetapi niat tinggal niat. Senyum ibunya ketika memberi selamat karena timnya juara, tawa sang ayahnya yang bangga, kakeknya yang berkeliling desa dan memberi tahu bahwa cucunya pulang.

Ia masih punya hati untuk tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan tiga orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Teman-temannya berkunjung esoknya, mengatarnya ke stasiun kereta. "Eichan, tahun depan kau pasti jadi Ace." Kata salah satu teman sekelasnya saat SMP. Eijun terdiam di pintu otomatis kereta, melihat senyum polos teman-teman yang ia tinggalkan hanya untuk satu orang.

"Tahun depan, jadi Ace?" Eijun tersenyum sinis, ia menatap Furuya yang sedang melempar di _mound_ , tampaknya ia cukup lama melamun hingga ia tak tahu kenapa Furuya masih dimainkan. Padahal ini sudah inning terakhir, mungkin dia memaksa Ren untuk memainkannya.

Aah... bukan urusannya lagi. Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk dipilih ke tim inti dengan kondisinya yang makin buruk, ia tahu hanya orang yang bisa memberi kemenangan bagi tim yang bisa masuk tim utama.

Ini adalah akhir dari karier bisbolnya.

"Berbaris!" Wasit sudah menyuruh semua pemain, termasuk pemain cadangan, ke lapangan untuk memberi hormat pada satu sama lain pertanda pertandingan telah berakhir.

Eijun beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar menuju lapangan, berbaris dan berbungkuk hormat, Sanada yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya bersalaman. "Kuharap kau bisa menujukan lemparan terbaikmu di musim panas nanti."

Pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan itu tersenyum hampa. "Tentu. Furuya dan Senior Kawagami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dan anak kelas satu juga ada yang hebat." Kata-kata yang cukup pintar, 'kan?

Sanada terdiam sesaat setelah Eijun berkata diplomatis seperti itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu hendak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Sanada mengambil buku kecil dan pensil dari saku celananya dengan cepat lalu menulis sesuatu. Pemuda murah senyum itu meraih tangan Eijun yang sudah sedikit menjauh.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Ace Yakushi itu dan makin terkejut saat Sanada mendekati wajahnya lalu berbisik, membuat manik keemasannya membulat sempurna. Sanada juga memberinya kertas kusut.

"Senior Sanada?" Suara sang monster Yakushi terdengar dari belakang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam yang masih berada di hadapannya dengan salah satu _pitcher_ Seido. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya berhadapan tapi bibir Sanada dekat sekali dengan telinga kanan Eijun dan jarak dada mereka juga cukup dekat.

Cukup ambigu, bukan?

Sanada dengan terpatah menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang monster kecil Yakushi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa, pemuda tinggi itu langsung tersenyum manis pada putra kesayangan pelatih Yakushi itu.

"Ah, Raichi, kau mau kubelikan makanan?" Ace Yakushi itu mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke pemuda kecil berambut jabrik berwarna hitam.

Eijun masih terdiam saat Sanada menjauh darinya, sampai teriakan salah satu pemain kelas satu menyadarkan dan ia pun meninggal lapangan Yakushi dengan otak yang dipenuhi bisikan si Ace Yakushi.

' _Kalau kau pikir Seido tidak bisa menerimamu dengan komdisimu sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak datang ke Yakushi? Aku punya cara untukmu agar kau bisa lebih lama berdiri di mound dan menjadikanmu Ace.'_

.

Eijun terbaring di ranjang bertingkat miliknya yang terdapat di kamar empat kali empat meter yang gelap gulita. Senior dan juniornya sedang makan malam di area makan Seido jadi ia sekarang sendirian memegangi kertas kusut pemberian Ace Yakushi tadi siang, melototinya seakan itu benda keramat yang sakti mandraguna walau pada kenyataannya hanya kertas yang berisi sederet angka-angka.

Pemuda itu tahu benar apa yang diharapkan Sanada Shunpei dengan angka-angka itu. Tapi apa dia harus berkhianat lagi? Hanya karena tak bisa jadi Ace lalu ia meninggalkan Seido dan teman-temannya?

"Yang benar saja." Eijun melempar kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya ke sembarang tempat lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, memejamkan matanya yang sudah berat.

' _Tahun depan Ei_ _chan_ _pasti jadi Ace.'_

Perlahan manik keemasannya terbuka kembali.

Yakushi adalah sekolah biasa, tidak seperti Seido yang memiliki asrama untuk siswa dari tempat yang jauh. Tentu sulit baginya untuk pindah ke sekolah tanpa asrama sementara ia tak memiliki sanak saudara di Tokyo yang bisa ditumpangi tapi Rumah Sakit Atashu menyediakan tempat untuk pasien yang tinggal di luar kota. Lagipula Yakushi lebih dekat dengan Atashu daripada Seido, ia bisa tiap hari melakukan terapi untuk memperlambat efek penyakitnya.

Ya... mungkin itu pilih yang bagus. Tapi...

Eijun meraih ponsel yang berada di samping kiri bantal, ia membukanya dan mencari kontak bernama Wakana lalu mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

'Wakana, jika aku jadi Ace tapi bukan di Seido. Bagaimana menurutmu?' Tulis Eijun di kotak persegi pajang di bawah layar ponselnya. Hembusan napas terdengar sesaat setelah ia menekan tombol hijau bersimbol gagang telepon dan menutup ponselnya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi ting terdengar dari ponsel yang berada di dada pemuda berambut cokelat pekat yang sedang berbaring nyaman itu. Ia langsung mengambil dan membukanya, ada satu pesan terlihat di pojok kanan layar. Ah, itu bukan dari Wakana.

Miyuki Kazuya: Bakamura, kenapa tidak ke ruang makan?

Dengan malas Eijun mengetik beberapa kata yang yakin tidak akan di perpanjang oleh sang kapten tercintanya itu. _Aku tadi beli roti, nitip sama yang ke toilet._ Kirim.

Hanya beberapa detik bunyi ting terdengar lagi.

Miyuki Kazuya: Bohong... Kuramochi bilang kau tidak bawa apapun saat pulang, cepat kemari!

Eijun menepuk dahinya, ia lupa kalau Senior sekamarnya itu selalu peka pada hal kecil dan dia adalah wakil kapten yang bertidak seperti tangan kanan sang kapten untuk mengurus tim. Jadi tidak aneh jika ia memberi tahu hal aneh pada pemain lain ke kapten.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, kali ini dari wakana

Wakana : Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa Seido tidak nyaman lagi, sekarang?

'Tidak... Hanya...' Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar kembali saat Eijun hendak membalas pesan dari Wakana. Eijun membuka pesan itu dan membaca tanpa niat membalasnya karena pasti itu hanya pesan dari kapten yang menyuruhnya ke ruang makan, pemuda itu menekan tombol untuk kembali ke pesan Wakana dan mengetik kata lanjutannya tadi tanpa melihat apa jendela pesan sudah berpindah apa belum.

'Hanya... Seido mungkin terlalu berat untukku sekarang. Ah, aku beberapa hari yang lalu memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit dan hasilnya kurang baik... Tapi tak perlu khawatir, cuma butuh banyak istirahat kok jadi aku berpikir mungkin pindah ke sekolah yang lebih manusiawi akan baik untukku.' Eijun mengirim kalimat yang lumayan panjang itu dan menutup ponselnya tanpa mengecek sudah terkirim dengar benar atau tidak.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, pemuda yang tadi berbaring kini duduk di tempat tidurnya, menghela napas.

Miyuki Kazuya : Sawamura, kau sakit? Rei bilang kau tadi terus terjatuh dari _mound_ , apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pemeriksaan satu bulan yang lalu? Dan maksudmu pindah sekolah?

Eijun mengenyit tak mengerti dengan pesan yang di kirim sang kapten. Tak lama kemudian bola matanya bergerak sedikit ke atas dan rasanya pitcher kidal itu ingin melempar ponsel brobrok itu ke si Todoroki lalu terpukul _homerun_ jauh keluar angkasa, hancur.

Ia tak habis pikir pesan yang seharusnya untuk Wakana malah terkirim ke _senpai_ -nya yang paling abnormal itu. Kenapa ia tak sadar? Ah... derpresi akan penyakitnya ini sudah akut hingga hal mudah pun menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini dari Wakana.

Wakana: Aku tak akan tanya lagi. Tapi Eijun, aku dan teman-teman di sini akan selalu mendukungmu di mana pun kau berada.

Pemuda _hipper_ itu tersenyum kecil saat membaca kalimat pesan dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia tahu teman-teman desanya akan selalu ada untuknya, mendukungnya. Tapi apa yang ia balas? Dia meninggalkan mereka hanya demi mengejar satu orang yang baru beberapa menit ia temui, dengan mudahnya jatuh pada taman bunga yang diciptakan iblis lalu hancur karena murka Tuhan.

Bangun dari tempat tidur, surai cokelat pekat itu berniat untuk mengambil kertas yang ia lempar sembarangan ketika pintu kamar asramanya terbuka dan lampu dinyalakan oleh seseorang. Kuramochi berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang nampan yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk. "Sawamura, aku membawa makanan dari kantin, makanlah."

"Ah, aku tidak lapar Senior Kuramochi. Terimakasih." Tolak Eijun sembari mengambil kertas lusuh dari lantai dekat tempat tidurnya. Kuramochi mendecakkan lidahnya, ia mendekati Eijun dan menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya pada Eijun dengan paksa.

"Kapten menyuruhku menyuapimu jika kau tak mau makan ini. Dan aku tidak mau. Jadi makan sendiri..." Pemuda bersurai hitam kehijauan itu berwajah dingin, menusuk. Eijun tahu kalau Senior sekamarnya itu serius maka tak mungkin ada kata penolakan.

Dengan terpaksa _pitcher_ berisik itu menerima nampan berisi makanan yang tak menggodanya sama sekali. Jujur saja ia tak nafsu memakan apa pun sejak pulang dari dokter sebulan lalu, dunianya hancur tak tersisa.

"Senior Furuya sangat hebat, ya. Berbeda sekali dengan Senior sekamarku..." Suara juniornya yang berada di luar terdengar cukup jelas ke dalam kamarnya. "Dia bodoh sekali sampai tersedak saat berteriak, ya. Tiga kali lagi. Hahaha..." Eijun dengan tenang memakan makanan yang dibawakan Kuramochi, duduk di tepian tepat tidur.

Kuramochi yang mengawasinya di kursi meja belajar sedikit mengenyit mendengar kata-kata junior dua tingkat di bawahnya itu. Ia tak ikut latih tanding tadi karena tim inti memang hanya Furuya dan Sawamura saja yang ikut. Ia tahu dari Rei ada masalah pada _moodmaker_ Seido ini.

Kapten tim dan rekan sekamarnya dipanggil setelah kepulangan tim yang ikut dalam latih tanding, mereka ditanyai keanehan yang diperlihatkan pemuda bermanik emas itu. Sawamura berbohong tentang dia baik-baik saja di pemeriksaan medisnya sebulan lalu, simpul Rei saat jelang makan malam tadi. Tapi mungkinkah penyakit yang cukup parah diderita orang bodoh seperti dia?

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Pelan Eijun mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya atas makanan yang ia makan kemudian berdiri dari duduk, berjalan sambil membawa nampan dan mangkuk yang masih terisi makanan.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang kembalikan." Ucap Kuramochi. Berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eijun yang hendak membuka pintu kamar asramanya.

"Huh? Aku ingin beli minuman juga, jadi biar aku kembalikan sekalian."

"Aku akan membelikannya juga, mau minuman apa?" Ucapan Kuromachi telah membuat Eijun sedikit takut jangan-jangan seniornya ini terbentur sesuatu atau stres karena sudah kelas tiga tapi masih jomblo. Ah, mungkin memberi email Wakana akan membantunya...

"Ah... tapi aku mau telepon, ponselku rusak. " Eijun langsung keluar dan pergi meninggalkan Kuramochi yang berdecap kesal karena gagal menahan pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu sebagaimana titah dari sang kapten...

Langkah demi langkah ia resapi dengan hati yang tak menentu, Eijun tak tahu apa hatinya bimbang atau penuh tekad setelah dijanjikan akan jadi Ace saat musim gugur nanti di Yakushi dan meninggalkan Seido. Ya, ia sudah menghubungi nomor yang diberikan Ace Yakushi padanya tadi, pemuda manik cokelat keemasan itu tak menyangka bahwa itu nomor pelatih Yakushi.

Sanada Shunpei sudah berbicara kepada pria tua itu bahwa ia mengajak sang _moodmaker_ Seido yang mungkin tidak akan dipakai lagi ke Yakushi. Pria itu berkata hanya akan melatihnya melempar dan _bunt_ saja, ia hanya perlu berjalan menuju base. Sampai base syukur, out pun tak masalah.

Secara garis besar Yakushi hanya butuh dia untuk pitcher karena sekarang di Yakushi tak ada pitcher yang setara dengan Sanada Shunpei, Ace kelas tiga yang akan pensiun saat musim gugur. Anak kelas satu hanya ada satu pitcher, itupun kurang potensial untuk beberapa musim ke depan. Kelas dua hanya si gendut tapi juga tak cukup memiliki potensi untuk jadi Ace. Sedangkan Raichi, dia terlalu ceroboh untuk jadi pitcher Ace.

Jadi jika ia masuk sekarang mungkin Eijun bisa bermain saat musim panas nanti dengan latihan kuda-kuda baru yang tak butuh keseimbangan ekstra selama sebulan, lalu jika Eijun bisa maka saat musim gugur ia akan menggantikan Sanada Shunpei sebagai Ace.

Itulah yang dikatakan pelatih Yakushi di telepon tadi. Kini Eijun tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, senang, 'kah, karena ia akan jadi Ace? Atau sedih karena secara pribadi ia ke Tokyo karena ingin berpasangan dengan Miyuki Kazuya dan dengan ia pergi dari Seido, Eijun akan meninggalkan keingingannya menjadi _battery_ hebat bersama Miyuki Kazuya demi untuk menjadi Ace.

Dentuman keras dari lapangan indoor yang berada di depan kirinya membuyarkan lamunannya di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar asramanya. Eijun terdiam sejenak. Pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu besar yang terbuka lembar, ia terdiam tempat di pintu masuk lapangan indoor itu.

Di seberang sana, di tengah ruangan besar itu, Furuya sedang berdiri angkuh dengan sarung tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya, ia tampak serius. Di depan Furuya, seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat kehitaman sedang berjongkok, bola di sarung tangannya tergenggam erat, bibirnya terangkat. Puas dengan lemparan yang dilakukan Furuya tadi.

"Nice ball, Furuya..." Ucapan memuji itu entah kenapa seperti pisau tajam, menyayat hati. Eijun tahu bahwa Senior Miyuki akan memuji siapa pun pitcher yang menjadi pasangan _battery_ -nya, tapi entah apa perasaannya ini. Ia sangat tak suka saat Furuya mendapat pujian dari sang catcher jenius itu. Ia tak suka jika Furuya menjadi pusat perhatian sang kapten, Eijun ingin hanya ia yang dipuji oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

Hanya dirinya yang layak dipuji, hanya ia yang layak jadi pusat perhatian kapten baru Seido itu.

Karena Miyuki Kazuya adalah...

"Tidak mungkin, 'kan?!" Eijun tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras hingga dua orang yang bermain lempar-tangkap agak jauh dari pintu masuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sawamura?" Catcher jenius itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, berdiri dari jongkok. "Kau ingin latihan juga? Aku ingin melihat lemparanmu..."

"Mh? Ah... Hm..." Sesaat Eijun kebingungan karena tak menyangka kata-kata yang harusnya tidak diucapkan justru ia teriakan, keras pula. Geh... kebiasaan, sih.

"T-tidak, aku ingin istirahat sekarang."

Miyuki mengernyit heran, tumben bocah itu tidak ingin latihan dengannya. Padahal biasanya ia selalu memaksanya agar mau main lempar-tangkap dengannya. Tiba-tiba pemuda berkacamata itu teringat pesan dari bocah hiperaktif itu. "Ah, Sawamu-"

Eijun yang mulai melangkah untuk kembali ke kamarnya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sang kapten, walau jarak mereka lumayan jauh, sambil tersenyum. Ia menundukkan badannya, lalu berkata, "terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Senior Miyuki!"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu berbalik dan berlari sementara kapten berkacamata itu melembarkan matanya. Tindakkan sang pitcher berisik tadi bukanlah ucapan selamat malam tapi itu ucapan selamat tinggal, ia tahu itu. Ia paham maksudnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sawamura, apa maksudmu melakukan itu." Miyuki yang sedikit panik kemudian mengejar pemuda berisik itu. Tapi baru saja sampai di depan pintu ada Maenozo dan Kominato memasuki lapangan indoor itu

"Ada apa, Miyuki? Mukamu serius sekali." Pemuda besar tinggi bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Bisa heboh kalau Maezono tahu masalah Sawamura, lebih baik ia rahasiakan dulu sampai jelas.

BTC

* * *

YAAAH revisi chap 2 ini ga banyak ai hanya mengubah sedikit saja.

untuk chep 3 sedang di masa2 sulit penulisan karena sudah bagian masuk ke bagian roman jadi harap tunggu ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Eijun duduk di bangku panjang, depan lapangan bisbol Yakushi yang sekarang sedang digunakan untuk latihan menangkap bola luar, latihan yang ia benci. Tapi Eijun duduk di sini bukan karena ia malas melakukannya tapi ia memang tak bisa melakukannya. Tak peduli berapa lama ia berlatih.

Itulah kenapa Eijun benci latihan ini.

Seminggu setelah kalah dari Seido, latihan untuk kelas dua dan satu tidak berubah, sedangkan kelas tiga sudah tak ada jadwal latihan mengingat ujian akhir dan masuk universitas sudah dekat jadi mereka harus belajar lebih giat. .

Para kelas dua ribut soal siapa yang pantas untuk jadi Ace mereka dan ada dua orang yang menurut mereka pantas untuk menjadi ace dengan kondisi minimnya picther di Yakushi.

Pertama si besar, Mishima Yuuta, Yang lumayan bisa menyusahkan batter lawan. Kedua, Raichi, pilihan kedua memang terdengar konyol, karena Raichi dibesarkan bukan sebagai pitcher tapi batter. Ya, ia adalah monster pemukul. Walau ia memiliki lemparan kuat tapi hanya lemparan lurus yang Raichi punya,sekuat apapun lemparannya jika terlalu lama dimainkan lawan akan terbiasa dan mudah dipukul.

Bukannya Raichi tidak mencoba melatih varian lemparannya, ia pernah berlatih lemparan cut ball bersama Eijun, dan sang catcher masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang hidung. Yah, bahkan jika itu Miyuki Kazuya mungkin lembam akan menghiasi pipi putihnya jika ia menjadi catcher Raichi saat itu... Hah, kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya?

Hgr... Mengingat wajah –MANTAN- seniornya di Seido itu membuatnya ingin memukulnya. Bukan hanya kalah taruhan tapi Eijun juga dikalahkan sebagai pitcher, ia bisa mengatasi para pemukul Seido saat sedang fit tapi ketika berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya kegugupan pasti menghampirinya dan membuat lemparannya sedikit goyah, sialnya Miyuki Kazuya bukan hanya catcher jenius saja tapi juga batter yang luar biasa jenius. Ia tidak memiliki pukulan kuat tapi ia memukul dengan tepat membuat pitcher manapun kesulitan mengalahkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal taruhannya dengan kapten tim Seido itu, ia belum mengerti tentang apa yang dipertaruhkannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Faktanya semenjak saat itu nomor Miyuki Kazuya selalu mampir ke layar ponsennya tiap pagi atau malam hanya untuk bertanya apa kabar dan bagaimana keadaannya, jika ditanya mau apa sang Kapten seido itu menghubunginya maka jawabannya karena ia kalah taruhan dan harus bayar taruhannya.

"Tapi si egois itu tidak mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya karena kalah taruhan."Guman pelan sang pitcher berisik yang tengah bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan sambil memandang ke arah lapangan.

"Si egois?" Tanya suara mungil dari belakang Eijun yang lumayan terlojak kaget. "Siapa?"

"Bukan urusamu, Minami! Dan jangan menganggetkanku seperti itu!"Eijun sedikit membentak gadis mungil berambut panjang hitam yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Gadis itu cemberut dan berjalan mengeliling kursi panjang yang ditempati Eijunlalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk beberapa komik di dadanya.

"Salahmu melamun. Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak di pintu lapangan, Sawamura." Minami, gadis cantik berambut hitam itu duduk dengan anggun sambil menyilakan kakinya. Ia tak mengenakan hiasan di wajahnya yang mungil. "Nih, aku bawa manga baru, loh."

Eijun yang sedari tadi menatap lapangan pun menoleh pada Minami yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan satu buku komik pada pemuda bersuai cokelat pekat itu.

"Eh, apa ceritanya seru?"

"Tentu saja, ceritanya tentang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran tapi sang pangeran sudah punya tunangan. Si gadis tidak akan hidup lama karena penyakit. Kasihan." Ujar Minami menjelaskan isi cerita dari komik yang sekarang berada di tangan pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan.

"Hmm..." Eijun membolak-balikkan komik itu lalu membukanya asal. Halaman yang terbuka memperlihatkan adegan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berdiri di sebuah taman bunga dengan seorang pria tampan yang sedang berlutut di hadapan si gadis. Tertulis jelas kalimat pada balon yang menujukan bawah sang prialah yang bicara. "Kok pakai Inggris? Apa artinya ini?"

"Yah, karena si pangeran dari luar negeri... mana?" Minami melihat halaman komik yang terbuka itu. "'Can we go out?' itu artinya 'bisa kita berpacaran?' dalam adegan itu."

"Ho..."Eijun terdiam sesaat dan membuka halaman berikutnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menoleh cepat ke arah Minami dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa?!"

"Apa, apa?" Minami mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Go out with me, artinya apa?" Eijun bertanya dengan nada tak sabar. Minami makin bingung.

"Itu ajakan berpacaran walau bisa juga ajakan pergi bersama... tunggu..." Mata hitam gadis itu membulat, bibir mungilnya mengembangkan seringaian bak iblis wanita yang jahat. "Apa seseorang berkata itu padamu, Sawamura?"

"Ti...tidak... tidak... bukan begitu." Gugup Eijun. Wajahnya agak pucat... Haha, tak mungkin kan, pikirnya dalam benaknya. Ya, tak mungkin apa yang dipertaruhkannya dengan mantan pasangan battery-nya adalah hal itu. Tidak... tidak mungkin.

"Kau bohong, pasti ada seseorang yang berkata kalimat itu padamu dan KAU TAK TAHU APA ARTINYA!? BAKAMURA!?" Minami berdiri, histeris, menunjuk tepat di hidung pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat yang agak syok karena teriakkan gadis mungil yang biasanya bersuara halus itu. Minami menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi siapa gadis yang berkata begitu?" Tanya Minami, penasaran.

"Tidak ada gadis yang berkata begitu padaku." Eijun tak berbohong soal itu.

"Benarkah?" Minami tak percaya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam teman lelakinya yang tampak kebingungan dan syok akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata-kata tadi, ia yakin itu. Tapi Sawamura tidak nampak berbohong ketika menjawab tadi... tunggu... Minami memegang kedua bahu Eijun, menatap manik cokelat emas yang terlihat kaget atas perlakuan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"A... apa?"

"Apa Sanada yang mengatakannya?" Minami dan Eijun saling menatap di tengah keheningan, Minami yang menunggu jawaban dan Eijun yang kebingungan, pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir Senior Sanada bisa melakukan hal yang membahayakan hidupnya dengan mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Jawab Eijun dengan wajah yang menunjukan keheranan.

"Hah? Kalian bahkan sangat dekat di luar lapangan, dan dia selalu perhatian padamu sejak kau pindah. Hampir semua siswi di Club animanga curiga pada kalian." Ujar gadis mungil yang sekarang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sikap yang tak seanggun penampilannya itu membuat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya meringis takut.

"Jadi kalian yang membuat gosip aku dan Senior Sanada ada apa-apanya?" Ucapnya tak percaya. "Pantas Raichi memusuhiku saat baru pindah." Guman Eijun pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Senior Sawamura, latihan kami sudah selesai. Sekarang aku bisa berlatihlempar-tanggap denganmu." Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya seseorang sudah berdiridi belakang Minami. Sontak saja mereka menghentikan pembicaraan. Seorang pemuda berambut cepak, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Eijun tapi lebih besar dari Minami.

Eijun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celana seragamnya. "Kalau begitu ayo Shira, kita ke bullpen. Aku ingin mencoba lemparan ke empat dan lima." Ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Minami. "Nanti pinjam komik itu, ya. kau masih di sekolah kan jam lima?"

"Tapi katakan dulu siapa yang nebak kamu!Sawamura!." Ucapan Minami sedikit keras karena Eijun sudah cukup jauh, membuat semua orang yang tak jauh dari Minami dan Eijun mendengarnya dengan jelas

Eijun hampir oleng karena ucapan temannya satu itu. "SADAKO!" Teriak pemuda berambut cokelat pekat itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya dengan muka merah padam. Shira yang mengekori Eijun hanya menatap bingung.

Eijun berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Latihan lempar-tangkap dengan catcher kelas satu lumayan sulit karena gaya lemparan yang sulit ditebak membuat catcher harus berpikir apa lemparannya sesuai dengan arahan ataukah melenceng. Jika bukan catcher handal maka lemparannya akan dianggap tak berguna. Dulu saja Eijun dipasangkan dengan senior Chris yang sekarang sudah bermain di Amerika, dan tetap saja susah menangkap bola Eijun... itu kata senior Chris sendiri.

Dan di Yakushi, Shira adalah calon catcher yang paling banyak berhasil menanggap bolanya. Ia adalah catcher berbakat di angkatannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa sebaik Miyuki Kazuya yang bisa menangkap bolanya walau kemampuannya dan mengendalikan semua lemparannya hanya dengan menggeser titik lemparan bolanya sedikit... _Oi, kenapa memujinya lagi?_

Mengumpat karena pemikirnya sendiri. Eijun berbelok menuju ke pintu kelasnya berada, berjalan menghampiri bangku di barisan kedua dari dekat jendela serta ketujuh dari dekat papan tulis. Kelas itu cukup ramai karena memang masih ada kegiatan klub setelah pelajaran selesai dan pukul lima sore hampir semua klub selesai dengan kegiatannya jadi para murid kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas yang ditinggal di ruang kelas. Hanya klub olahraga saja yang punya jadwal sampai malam, itu pun jika masuk musim pertandingan. Seperti sekarang, saat klub bisbol Yakushi kalah maka latihan berakhir jam lima sore.

Eijun membereskan buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya, ia asal memasukan buku dan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas selempang warna biru tua beradu hitam itu. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kelas, pemuda bermanik cokelat emas itu mencari sosok gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu tapi sosoknya tak ia temukan di dalam kelas.

 _Oh, pasti masih di ruang klub animanga_. Pemuda surai cokelat pekat itu melangkah berbalik hendak keluar dari kelasnya tapi suara halus agak serak menyapanya dengan gugup.

"E... Eijun." Eijun menoleh ke pintu kelasnya yang biasanya di pakai guru saat pelajaran mulai. Di sana, berdiri sang monster batter Yakushi. memainkan jemarinya, wajahnya tertunduk malu dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

 _Dia sangat berbeda ketika di lapangan_ , Eijun tersenyum hangat. "Hai, Raichi. Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda bermanik cokelat itu ketika berjalan mendekati pemuda kecil bersuai hitam jabrik yang berada di pintu masuk ruang guru.

"So-soal rencana hariminggu nanti, aku tak bisa ikut kalian." Ujar Raichi sambil tetap memainkan jemarinya.

"Loh, kenapa? Apa karena Harucchi ikut?" Kata eijun, sedikit tak enak.

Pemuda kecil itu terlojak dan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Bu-bukan, bu-bukan karena Kominato-kun, tapi... Shunpai-san... mengajakku ke Osaka... dan kau tahu kan jika ditolak ngambeknya bisa sebulan-duabulan."Raichi menghela napas.

"Hah!? Dan pelatih mengijinkan?" Tanya eijun yang disambut anggukan sang monster Yakushi.

"Ayah kan cuek. Asal aku bisa homerun, aku bebas melakukan apapun." Kata Raichi dengan bahu sedikit diangkat.

"Itukan karena dia tidak tahu hubungan kalian." Sahut pemuda surai cokelat pekat.

"Ya-yah, entahlah."Raichi menunduk malu. Sifat Raichi memang berbeda ketika di luar lapangan, ia adalah anak pemalu dan tidak bisa bergaul tapi saat di lapangan ia akan jadi seseorang yang energik, berisik dengan suara tawa yang mirip hantu penasaran. Pada awal kedatangan ke Yakushi, Eijunsaja sempat mengira kalau Raichi yang berada di kelas ini adalah kembaran si monster Yakushi.

Raichi pamit setelah menyerahkan tiket Dysneyland pada Eijun, pemuda imut itu melabai sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Eijun melanjutkan perjalanannya, sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah ruang klub animanga di mana gadis mungil bersurai hitam yang cerewet itu mungkin berada. Ia penasaran dengan cerita manga yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Minami. Apa sang gadis akan bahagia dengan sang pangeran walau ia tak akan hidup lama? Atau sang pangeran akan pergi menjauh ketika tahu bahwa orang yang di sukainya menderita suatu penyakit dan akan meninggalkannya sendiri?

Pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat itu tersenyum mengejek. Besar kemungkinannya akhir dari cerita itu adalah sang gadis akan bahagia dan pangeran setia sampai mati. Klise. Hidup tampak mudah di dalam cerita, asal berusaha pasti kau bisa meraihnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya tak semudah itu. Hidup memang harus dipenuhi dengan usaha ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu tapi kau tak akan pasti mendapatkannya, sekeras apa pun kau berusaha tidak membuatmu pasti bisa meraihnya, bahkan dengan mengorbankan satu atau dua hal yang berharga tidak membuat kau seratus persen mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Hidup memang tak seperti dongeng anak-anak.

"Lalu tiket ini mau diapakan?" Mengalihkan pikirannya, Eijun mengibaskan tiket Disneyland di tangan kirinya sambil berjalan menuju ruang klub animanga. "Ah, ajak Minami saja." Ucapnya pelan.

Eijun sudah sampai di pintu berwarna cokelat kayu yang memiliki papan nama putih dengan huruf tulisan tangan hitam 'club animanga'. Eijun membuka pintu itu dan tampaklah ruangan yang penuh dengan jejeran komik serta majalah anime dan manga, DVD, bahkan blueray. Pernak-pernik serta peralatan menggambar berserakan di atas meja yang cukup besar.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang, Eijun melihat Minami sedang duduk dan menunduk pada meja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas, mengerjakan suatu doujin yang akan dijualnya di _comicket_ minggu depan, akunya pada Eijun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Minami!" Panggil pemuda manik cokelat keemasan dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Eijun sudah hapal jika gadis itu sudah tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya maka suara biasa tak akan digubrisnya sedangkan suara Sawamura Eijun itu satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari suara lelaki pada umumnya.

Si surai hitam mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemuda bertubuh sedang yang berada di ambang pintu. "Hm? Apa ini sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

Eijun menghela napas lelah, "ini sudah jam lima lebih, Minami."

"Begitu?" Minami merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh pada orang di sampingnya, seorang pemuda yang lumayan menarik. "Kau yang kucing?" pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang tak perlu dijelaskan. Minami mengambil tas yang tergantung di kursi yang ia duduki. Membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja persegi pajang, memasukannya ke dalam tas dan menghampiri Eijun di abang pintu.

"Aku mau pulang bareng sama Sawamura." Ucap gadis itu riang, senyum licik terpantri di bibir mungilnya, mata hitamnya berkilat bergairah. Eijun heran kenapa perempuan selalu seram kalau menyangkut hobi mereka?

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun." Ujar Eijun memperingati gadis yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya itu agar tidak berharap ia akan bilang siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata tak berguna itu. Ia kesal karena kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mantan pasangan battery-nya yang usil, mungkin itu salah satu keusilannya?

"Aku tak akan pinjamkan Sawamura komik itu kalau begitu." Minami cemberut. Gadis itu merengek di sepanjang koridor dan sampai gerbang sekolah mereka. Minami masih ngotot ingin tahu siapa yang nembak Eijun.

"Itu tidak penting! Si empat mata itu paling cuma main-main!" Eijun tanpa sadar mengatakan salah satu ciri-ciri si pelaku penembakan dan membuat Minami menyeringai lebar.

"Ah, jadi orangnya berkacamata, ya." Ujar gadis itu sambil manggut-manggut. Eijun menabok bibirnya sendiri. Kebiasaannya selalu meneriakkan suara hati saat latihan rupanya menjadi malapetaka yang mengerikan, ia jadi tak bisa menjaga rahasianya. "Tapi di Yakushi kau kan tak punya teman berkacamata. Hoo, apa Yamata?"

"BUKANLAH!"

"Sawamura?" Suara tegas namun terasa lembut itu menyapanya, suara yang ia kenal dengan baik. Eijun dengan terkejut menoleh cepat ke arah gerbang Yakushi yang tinggi. Di sana, di pintu masuk, berdiri seorang pria muda berumur awal dua puluhan, badan tinggi atletis, surai cokelat kuning cerah ikal, wajahnya tampan dengan garis keturunan Eropa*, pria itu tersenyum ramah, ia berjalan dengan anggun nan gagah mendekati dua orang yang terbengong.

"Se-senior Chris?" Eijun menyebut mana guru bisbolnya itu dengan nada tak percaya. Chris tersenyum, membuat Minami ingin membuat doujin dengan tokoh utama pria di depannya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Sapa pria yang sekarang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih lengan pendek, celana kain kram dengan sabuk cokelat tua, sepatu hitam pantofelnya berkilat.

Eijun cukup lama menjawab sapaan seniornya di Seido. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, senior?" Pemuda surai cokelat menatap pria dua puluh tahunan itu dengan bingung dan heran. Ya, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan senior tersayangnya ini, Eijun ingin berbicara tentang bisbol atau tehnik melempar akan tertapi kini ia di Yakushi. Kalaupun pria ini kembali ke Jepang, ia akan berkunjung ke Seido saja. Untuk apa ia ke Yakushi, bukan?

"Aku diberi tahu Kominato bahwa kau pindah dari Seido dan sekarang sekolah di Yakushi." Ujar Chris. Eijun masih terdiam tak percaya kalau senior Chris ada di Yakushi. "Apa kau ada waktu, Sawamura? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara?" Eijun bergumam pelan. Ia melirik Minami yang berada di samping kirinya, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan seniornya saat di Seido ini, tapi Harucchi pasti memberi tahu tentang kondisinya sekarang. Pasti senior Chris ingin bicara tentang itu juga.

"Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu." Ucap Minami dengan senyum manis. Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari dua orang yang terlihat akrab itu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika berjarak setengah meter dari Chris. Gadis itu membalik menghadap pada pria bule itu,"kakak, apa kakak memakai kacamata?"

Chris mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia menatap Minami heran. "...tidak, aku tidak memakai kacamata." Jawab _catcher_ itu. Dan Eijun sudah berwajah merah biru, tahu betul ke mana arah pertanyaangadis mungil itu.

Minami nampaknya kecewa, ia menekuk wajah cantiknya dan bergumam agak keras. "Ah, aku kira yang nembak Sawamura." Gadis itu berbalik dan menjauh.

"Nembak?" Chris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria itu entah kenapa menggumamkan satu nama yang terlitas dipikirannya. "Miyuki?"

"MINAMI!" Dan bersamaan dengan gumaman Chris, Eijun berteriak keras dengan wajah merah.

.

"Haruichi, apa kau akan pulang ke Los Angeles?" Suara bass pria –yang ku yakin bersurai pirang kecokelatan– menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata, tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut ke Jepang dengan Miyuki." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku harian Eijun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ke Los Angeles siang ini. Besok bersama Andel dan Yukana, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kata Wakana,Kuramochi juga akan berangkat besok." Aku menoleh ke arah pintu di mana sang pria campuran Amerika-Jepang itu berdiri.

"Apa ini akan menjadi reuni tim terkuat seido?" Kukembangkan senyum, yang kuyakin menyedihkan.

"Mungkin. Sebagian angkatanku, Miyuki, serta kalian bermain di tim Amerika. Mereka selalu datang ke sini untuk menemui Eijun. Walau waktunya berbeda."

"Ya, walau hanya satu tahun bermain dengan Eijun, tapi mungkin karena dia memang orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain jadi semuanya sangat terpukul saat tahu apa yang diderita Eijun..." Aku membalik halaman lagi dari buku harian Eijun dan kembali fokus pada buku yang kupegang. "Mereka jadi ingin menyemangatinya."

"Padahal dia adalah Pitcher berbakat, tapi..."

"Kau benar, bahkan saat kelas tiga dia mengalahkan Seido di final nasional musim semi dan final musim panas, dia sangat berkembang saat itu. "Aku mengingat masa itu, di mana aku tak bisa mengayunkan batku sama sekali di tiga kali lemparan. Saat itu mungkin kami tidak memiliki pitcher kuat selain Furuya yang kurang dalam stamina makanya kami bisa kalah. Apalagi ketiadaan Miyuki dan para senior membuat lubang besar dalam tim, para pemukul kelas satu memang punya potensi saat mereka kelas dua tapi kami tak menemukan pitcher yang bisa bersaing dengan furuya di tim.

Chris terdiam, aku mulai kembali membaca tulisan Eijun.

.

Takigawa Chris Yu, sudah setengah tahun ia meninggalkan Jepang yang merupakan negara kelahirannya. Ia kini tinggal di Amerika untuk kuliah dan menjajal dunia bisbol pro Amerika, di mana sang ayah lahir dan memulai karier bisbolnya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun tak bertemu teman-teman di Jepang, ia sudah rindu mereka. dan libur tengah semester ini ia manfaatkan untuk pulang kampung, bertemu teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia tentu rindu pada pelatih dan junior di Seido. Chris pun mengunjungi Seido pagi-pagi sekali saat latihan pagi dimulai.

Tak ada yang berubah selain wajah-wajah baru yang ia yakin anak kelas satu sedang berlari di lapangan B. Chris melihat sang pemukul merah muda dan sang pitcher berkecepatan seratus lima puluh m/jam sedang berpasangan menjadi lawan. Pemuda besar berwajah topeng-atau patung- khas Jepang jika serius dalam batting, sendirian melatih gerak memukul. lalu sang kapten angkatan satu tahun dibawahnya sedang berlatih pukulan dengan Kawagami. Semua seperti biasa, sama ketika ia di sini tiga tahun lamanya.

Namun perasaannya tak sesenang yang ia kira, Chris tak mendengar teriakkan khas dari sang junior yang selalu berisik baik saat sang junior senang atau mengutuk kesialannya, pria itu tak mendengar teriakkan keberhasilan milik pemuda manik emas berkilat. Sosoknya pun tak terlihat oleh manik cokelat kekuningannya.

Saat Chris bertanya pada Kanemaru, ia mendapati kemarahan di matanya. Pemuda entah kenapa berambut pirang padahal dia Jepang asli itu pergi dengan kata-kata kasar. Chris mengira itu hanya perkataan untuk sang teman yang merebut gadis pujaan hati.

Pria itu tak menyerah, ia bertanya pada si rambut merah muda, reaksinya berbeda jauh. Chris melihat ada kilat kesedihan dan rasa bersalah di matanya. Pemuda kecil itu terdiam lama, tak menjawab pertanyaan seniornya.

"Eijun pindah sekolah..." Mata Chris melebar, tak percaya. Tapi kakinya lemas oleh kata-kata yang terucap selanjutnya oleh surai merah muda. "Dia pindah karena penyakitnya, karena di sini dia tidak bisa bermain bisbol lagi, menurut Eijun."

Penyakit?

Apa? Penyakit apa yang dia derita? Seseorang yang enerjik seperti Sawamura itu? Chris tertawa dalam hati. Takdir tak bisa dijuga walau kau seorang yang berkuasa. Chris tahu dia pun tidak akan bisa menghindar jika takdir berkata hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Tapi apa yang membuat pria itu tertegun adalah setelah pemuda kecil itu menyebut penyakit apa yang diderita adik kelas tersayangnya.

"...itu tidak ada obatnya, tidak ada penanganan yang bisa menghentikan kerusakan sel otaknya." Lanjut surai merah muda. Ada getar di bahu kecilnya yang kokoh.

Chris tidak memungkiri kalau pitcher berisik itu telah ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya yang sungguh merepotkan. Pria itu bertanya apa sawamura pindah ke sekolah Nagano dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh pemukul ketiga seido.

"Eijun berada di Yakushi, dia masuk tim Yakushi." Tak lama setelah itu ia pamit pada sang pelatih.

,

Langit sudah memerah saat itu. Matahari sudah siap berganti dengan bulan untuk menjaga manusia dari kegelapan. Walau cahaya rembulan adalah pinjaman dari sang mentari, tapi sang bulan tetap senang melihat mimpi manusia-manusia tanpa ada niatan untuk menjadi matahari yang lebih bercahaya dan dipuja manusia.

'Tapi aku bukan bulan yang meminjam cahaya dari matahari sepeti Furuya.' Pikir Eijun saat menatap langit merah. Ia kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Chris. Dengan langkah pelan mereka menyusuri trotoan jalan.

"Bagaimana tim barumu?" Suara Chris memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Pria itu menatap pemuda berambut cokelat pekat yang berada disampingnya dengan ujung matanya.

"Err... tim Yakushi tidak berubah dari tahun-"

"Bukan, maksudku tim yang akan tampil saat musim gugur."

"Ah, itu belum ditentukan, masih empat bulan lagi bukan?" Eijun tersenyum kecil, ia tak menyangka Chris akan seramah ini setelah keputusannya meninggalkan Seido. Pria dewasa memang berbeda.

"Kata Kominato, kau bermain sampai akhir saat bertanding melawan Seido. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau melawan orang-orang yang dulu rekanmu?" Nada bicara pria surai cokelat kekuningan itu serius. "Apa kau melemparkan bolamu dengan perasaan ragu hanya pada Miyuki?"

Eijun sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia memang tak ragu saat itu, tak juga merasa menyesal karena ia tak lagi bersama rekan yang berjuang hidup-mati di musim gugur atau saat mereka menangis bersama senior kelas tiga yang akhir karier bisbol SMA-nya hanyalah kekalahan, ia tak merasa ragu atau tegang saat melemparkan bola cepat setengah jadinya pada senior Kuramochi. Hanya saja saat berhadapan dengan Miyuki Kazuya rasa kesal muncul tak tahu dari mana, dan itu membuatnya ingin melempar dengan sempurna tapi lemparan itu justru mudah terpukul. Entah itu karena Miyuki Kazuya lebih hebat dari yang ia tahu atau memang lemparannya yang buruk?

"Kau tahu, aku sempat menonton video pertandinganmu saat Miyuki menjadi _batter_." Chris melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermanik cokelat keemasan yang berada di sampingnya itu. "Dan aku merasa kau tidak melempar pada catcher yang menjadi pasanganmu tapi malah melempar pada Miyuki."

Eijun berhenti berjalan, menatap bingung Chris, "Maksub senior?"

Chris menoleh, menatap balik mata cokelat emas itu. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit, "kau melempar ke arah yang Miyuki inginkan, bukan pada arah yang _catcher_ inginkan. Sebagus apapun lemparan _pitcher_ kalau tidak ke arah yang diinginkan _catcher_ maka akan mudah terpukul, kau lebih parah... Karena _batter_ mengendalikan arah lemparanmu."

Eijun tertegun mendengar jabaran pemainannya melawan Miyuki Kazuya dari sang guru besar bisbolnya. Memang benar jika ia memandang _catcher_ Yakushi lebih rendah levelnya dibanding _catcher_ utama Seido, tapi untuk sampai dikendalikan? Tidak, ia masih punya otak. Dirinya sekarang di Yakushi, kemenangan Yakushi adalah segalanya bagi Eijun sekarang, dan itu juga memenuhi pikirannya saat melawan mantan pasangan _battery_ -nya.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar dan Miyuki pun begitu, cukup dengan kontak mata saja kalian sudah cukup tahu keinginan masing-masing. Walau jadi lawan tapi dimataku kau _pitcher_ yang ingin memuaskan _catcher_ Miyuki Kazuya."

"Aku tidak ingin memuaskan senior Miyuki..." Sanggah Eijun, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku berpikir untuk menang saat itu... menang taruhan, dan menguras uang si mata empat sialan itu."Eijun berjalan kembali dengan hentakkan kecil di tiap langkahnya, kesal. Entah kenapa.

Kali ini Chris yang berhenti berjalan. "Kau taruhan dengannya di pertandingan resmi!?" Pria itu menggeleng tak percaya, para juniornya memang paling gila.

"Ya." Eijun seakan mengingat sesuatu dan menoleh, menatap pria muda yang tengah menatapnya balik. "...kau di Jepang sampai kapan?"

"Besok aku harus kembali ke Amerika." Chris dapat melihat raut kecewa di wajah itu. "Kenapa? Kalau kau ingin aku menangkap lemparanmu, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang? Di dekat sini ada taman,'kan?"

Eijun terkejut saat kesalahan paham dari Chris malah mengabulkan suara hatinya yang ia tepis sepanjang berjalan bersama pria bersurai cokelat kekuningan. Berbinar, mata bulat berbintang, tak percaya. "Benarkah...? Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, tapi boleh aku main lempar tangkap denganmu sekarang? Boleh?"

Chris tersenyum canggung melihat bertapa lucunya tingkah adik kelasnya selama satu tahun itu. Walau sepertinya ia salah mengartikan wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tapi Eijun malah kelihatan gembira akan usulnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Yosh! Terima-uhuk... uhuk..." Ucapan bersemangat Eijun terpotong oleh batuk yang tak bisa dibilang riang, batuk yang diakibatkan tersedak air ilurnya sendiri. Pemuda itu terbungkuk cukup lama.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sawamura?" Ucap Chris khawatir, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Eijun yang bergetar hebat.

"Uhuk... Ya... Uhuk... Aku... Uhuk... Se... Uhuk... Senang..." Kata-katanya tak jelas, hanya suara batuk yang mendominasi setiap kata dari pemuda manik cokelat emas itu. Semenit lamanya Eijun tak bisa berhenti dari batuknya. ia terengah-engah, napas tak terambil sempurna.

"Sebaik hubungi doktermu, Sawamura."

Eijun menoleh, masih ada batuk kecil di dalam napasnya. "Tidak apa, senior. Hanya tersedak saja, kok. Bukan hal yang serius."

"Sungguh?" Chris bertanya dengan ragu. Pria muda itu tahu jika batuk karena tersedak itu aman karena kau pasti mengeluarkan apa yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasanmu. Akan tetapi dalam kasus ini Eijun tidak sedang makan apapun, tidak ada benda asing yang sedang masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Karena ludah? Itu tidak akan sehebat tadi.

"Ya, lihat. Sekarang sudah berhenti." Kata pemuda surai cokelat pekat itu sambil tersenyum menyenangkan. "Jadi apa senior bawa _glove_?"

"Eh, tidak, sih. Tapi apa kita akan bermain serius? Aku hanya ingin melihat kuda-kuda barumu jadi kupikir tidak pakai _glove_ pun tak apa." Ucapap Chris membuat Eijun kecewa, lalu seakan ingat sesuatu Eijun melanjutkan perjalanan yang terhenti untuk beberapa saat tadi.

"Kita ke rumah dokterku dulu deh, ambil _glovecatcher_ di kamarku." Ujar Eijun sambil berbelok ke kiri tepat saat mereka menemukan cabang jalan.

Pria yang berada di belakangnya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tinggal di rumah doktermu? Ah, yang lebih peting, kenapa kau punya _glovecatcher_?" Tanya Chris dengan nada heran kentara di suaranya.

Eijun menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya, rona merah sedikit tertoleh di kedua pipinya. "Err, aku beli itu tidak sengaja, kukira itu _glovepitcher_ dan bertahan tapi ternyata untuk _catcher_." Jawab pemuda bermanik cokelat emas itu yang membuat Chris malah makin heran. _Kok bisa salah, kan berbeda sekali?_ Pikir Chris sambil mengikuti Eijun.

Perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Eijun sekarang hanya sekitar tujuh menit dari Yakushi. Rumah yang terletak di kompleks rumah sakit itu cukup besar dan nyaman, halaman yang luas. Di papan nama tertulis 'Shizuku'.

Eijun menekan bel yang berada di sisi kiri atas pintu. Tak perlu menunggu lama pintu sudah dibukakan oleh seorang wanita setengah baya, berambut hitam sebahu, mata hitam cemerlang. Ia memiliki senyum yang ramah dan suara lembutnya menyapa Eijun yang juga tersenyum manis.

"Temanmu?" Tanya wanita yang tengah memakai gaun sederhana berwarna merah berbunga-bunga ketika melihat Chris yang berada di belakang Eijun, pria muda itu mengangguk sopan seraya tersenyum tipis,

"Ya, seniorku di sekolah lama." Jawab pemuda bermanik cokelat emas itu sambil melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga yang terletak di sisi kanan tak jauh dari pintu depan.

"Kami akan main lempar-tangkap di taman, mungkin aku pulang malam. Cucian nanti kubantu jemurnya. Senior Chris, tunggu sebentar!" Lanjutnya saat menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Makan malamnya bagaimana!?" Wanita itu sedikit berteriak karena Eijun sudah berada di atas sekarang. Suara pintu dibuka paksa dan suara barang-barang jatuh terdengar riuh dari atas. "Ah... anak itu tidak bisa menunggu untuk makan malam kalau dihadapkan dengan bisbol... " Guman pelan wanita surai hitam itu, bibirnya terlukis seluas senyum.

Sebelas menit menunggu dengan kernyitan di wajah kedua orang yang berada di bawah karena suara benda jatuh dan suara benturan serta teriakan kesakitan dari pemuda itu. Eijun akhirnya turun dengan sarung tangan bisbol di tangannya. Turun dengan cepat pemuda manik cokelat itu oleng saat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kayu, untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan tubuh hingga tak terjatuh.

"Ini _glove_ -nya, senior!" Dengan tak sabar Eijun menyerahkan _glovecatcher_ pada Chris, pria muda berambut pirang itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Chris tahu _glove_ itu memiliki kualitas tinggi dan harganya pun pasti mahal. _Glove_ itu berwarna cokelat muda berkilat, terlihat baru namun dengan selotip yang menempel tidak sempurna. Chris merasa penasaran dengan selotip itu tapi tak ambil pusing, mungkin _glove_ ini robek karena sesuatu? Bisa saja.

Setelah memberikan _glovecatcher_ pada Chris, Eijun mengambil _glove_ normal di dalam tas yang dari tadi dibawanya. "Ayo, senior. ke taman."

Hampir satu jam mereka bermain lempar tangkap, tapi Eijun terlalu energik untuk merasa lelah karena terus melempar. Malah Chris lah yang merasa lelah padahal ia hanya diam jongkok menunggu bola melesat ke arah sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Kontrol Sawamura jauh lebih baik hanya saja kecepatannya berkurang besar akibat perubahan kuda-kudanya, dan sayangnya ia tak bisa apa-apa karena kuda-kuda yang sekarang Sawamura pakai adalah yang paling aman baginya.

"Sawamura, kita berhenti sekarang, ya? Kita juga belum makan." Ucap Chris sambil bangkit dari jongkoknya. Eijun agak kecewa dengan usul senior Seidonya itu tapi ia sadar perutnya sudah berisik tak bisa diam.

"Baiklah, senior Chris." Ujar lemah Eijun, hanya untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu kembali tersenyum secerah matahari. "Aku ingin makan Okonomiyaki, di sekitar sini ada kedai okonomiyaki yang enak, senior." Chris berjalan mendekati pemuda manik cokelat keemasan itu, merenggangkan otot yang kaku akibat posisinya yang terus berjongkok selama satu jam. Pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku rindu ramen, apa di sini ada kedai ramen?" Tanya Chris. Setengah tahun ini ia rindu makan ramen Jepang, ia memang bisa membelinya di restoran Jepang tapi rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Pemuda surai cokelat pekat yang sekarang di sampingnya mengernyitkan alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Di sekitar sini... Ho, ya. Ada!" Seru eijun. "Di sebelah sana ada kedai ramen, kata Minami ramennya enak." Lanjutnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah timur taman yang sepi itu. Chris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku yang traktir, Sawamura." Chris berjalan lebih dulu sambil memainkan glove yang masih terpasang ditangan kanannya.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal dalam perjalanan ke kedai ramen yang di katakan Eijun. Chris mengajarkan perbaikan dari kuda-kuda baru Eijun, memberikan saran, semangat dan motivasi yang dibutuhkan oleh mantan adik kelasnya itu. Saat mereka sampai di kedai ramen itu Eijun hanya memesan tempura udang dan ayam. Chris bertanya kenapa pemuda surai cokelat tidak memesan ramen.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya." Jawab Eijun dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Chris sedikit bingung dengan ucapan pemuda manik cokelat emas. _Mungkin ada makanan yang memang akan memperburuk penyakit yang Sawamura derita_. Itulah yang dipikirkan pria pirang itu. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang, tepat di depan koki dan kompor yang digunakan untuk memasak makanan pesanan pelanggan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, Senior." Ujar Eijun sembari berdiri dari kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan bercat kuning. Berjalan ke arah pintu plastik berwarna putih di sebelah kiri, berjarak satu meter dari bangku panjang yang diduduki Chris.

Fokus Chris teralihkan ke belakang ketika terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi dari arah pintu masuk kedai itu. "Aku makan ramen aja. Kalau kau tak mau bisa pesan makan lain."

"Ah, senior Miyuki, kau ngga romantis." Suara melenking seorang gadis menyaut manja membuat Chris menaikan sebelas alis dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat sang pelanggan baru, pria muda itu melihat seorang juniornya di SMA yang mengenakan kacamata, berambut cokelat hitam, berwajah tampan namun sekarang tampak kesal. Lengannya digandeng oleh gadis berwajah cantik, tinggi, berambut pirang, kukunya dirias manis. Chris makin menaikan alis kanan, tumben sekali Miyuki bisa kencan dengan gadis. Biasanya kencan dengan p _itcher_.

"Miyuki?" Chris menyapa dari tempatnya duduk, jaraknya cukup jauh dari kapten tim Seido itu. Pemuda itu tertegun sesaat karena tidak menyangka bertemu seniornya di kedai ini, dunia memang kecil.

"Senior Chris?" Miyuki berjalan cepat melepas tangan gadis belia yang menggandengnya. Wajahnya berubah senang. "Kukira kau sudah kembali ke Amerika." Kata pemuda tampan itu saat sudah dekat dengan bangku panjang dan langsung duduk di samping kanan pria bule itu, mengabaikan sang gadis cantik yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kedai.

"Besok, sih, ke amerikanya..." Chris menerima satu piring dari koki yang berisi tepura udang lalu menaruhnya di meja yang besar di sisi kiri, searah dengan tempat kosong di bangku kirinya. "Kau kencan? Malam begini kau bisa dapat izin keluar?"

"Ck, tidak... satu ramen." Miyuki berdecak kesal. Memesan ramen pada sang koki. "Kami baru saja menonton pertandingan blok barat, dan karena seri jadi selesainya sore. Dia adalah manager baru kelas dua."

"Ho... Ah, bangku ini sudah ada yang isi jadi aku tidak bisa pindah ke sana." Ujar Chris saat gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sudah ada di belakang dua orang itu meminta Miyuki dan Chris geser ke kiri karena ia ingin duduk di sebelah Miyuki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana saja senior Miyuki." Ucap gadis itu dengan aksen manja, menunjuk ke arah belakang, ke meja kosong yang berjarak beberapa langka dari sana. Alis Chris bertautan heran dengan suara manja -yang pasti dibenci Miyuki- dari gadis itu, ia tahu banyak manager wanita yang masuk tim olahraga putra hanya karena orang yang disukai masuk tim itu. Tapi selama tiga tahun di Seido tak pernah ada manager yang genit dan pesolek. Yah, manager di Seido bukan hanya menyiapkan handuk bagi pemain dan mengumpulkan bola, tapi hal-hal yang penting di pertandingan.

Pemuda berkacamata mengeryit. "Kenapa aku juga? Di sini kosong kan, Senior?" Tanya Miyuki menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Satu orang bisa, sih." Ucap Chris, enteng. Pura-pura bodoh dengan keinginan si gadis.

"Kau saja yang di sana, nanti aku bayar. Aku ingin bicara dengan senior Chris." Ucap Miyuki dengan tenang.

"Tapi-"

"Akako. Biarkan aku dengan senior Chris, kau per-gi-ke-me-ja-di-sa-na-SEN-DI-RI." Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin, membuat gadis itu terdiam dan berbalik dengan hentakkan kaki jenjangnya. Berjalan menuju meja kosong.

"Dia kelas dua? Berarti siswa pindahan." Chris sudah mendapat ramen yang ia pesan. "Dia kelihatan seperti model."

"Ya, dia pindah dua bulan yang lalu dan menghantui ku terus." Miyuki membuat wajah lelah disertai helaan napas pajang. "Sialnya semua orang mendukungnya, kecuali Kominato. Jadi kalau mengunpulkan data pasti kami dipasangkan."

Chris tersenyum kecil, ia juga menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Gadis secantik itu kau tolak? Bisa-bisa kau disangka homo, loh." Ujar Chris, niat bercanda.

Dan Miyuki tertawa terbahak. "Kau tahu, aku lebih suka memakan terong daripada kelapa?" Chris sedikit berpikir sebelum sedikit mundur, menjauh dari Miyuki.

"Kau gay?" Tanya pria pirang itu. Miyuki hanya tersenyum saat seniornya bertanya dengan wajah kaget. "Pantas saja kau licik, baik atau jahat tak tahu, genius." Pria bule itu kembali ke posisi awal tanpa rasa canggung.

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" Chris memasukan mie ke dalam mulutnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Ada yang bilang kalau lelaki sempurna itu gay." Pemuda surai cokelat hitam itu terbahak lagi lalu memutar bola matanya. Tak habis pikir dengan ungkapan itu. Apa karena gay penakluk sesama makhluk egois dan keras? Entahlah, tapi jika itu jadi tolak ukur seorang lelaki dianggap gay maka ia jadi kasian pada laki-laki yang lurus dan baik. Dianggap belok karena kebaikannya. Itu tidak adil, bukan?

"Jika itu benar, kasihan para wanita." Chris tertawa pelan, ucapan juniornya benar. Jika semua laki-laki sempurna itu gay, berarti yang masih menyukai wanita adalah lelaki tidak baik? "Eh. itu bukannya _glove spec_ , ya?" Miyuki tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraannya, ia menunjuk glove yang berada di atas meja sebelah kiri Chris.

"Uh? Entahlah, itu milik Sawamura." Kata Chris sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya. Miyuki sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Buat apa Sawamura punya _glovecatcher_?" Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu. "...apa Sawamura memberikannya padamu?" Tanya Miyuki sambil menoleh pada Chris. Disaat itu ramen sudah siap di hadapannya.

"Tidak, kami tadi main lepar-tangkap. Karena aku tidak bawa glove, jadi aku dipinjami glove miliknya. Sawamura bilang dia salah mengira dengan glove biasa." Chris memakan daging babi yang jadi toping ramennya setelah berbicara. Miyuki yang sedang menuangkan merica ke dalam mangkuk ramen terdiam sesaat.

"Pfft! Haha... Dia salah beli glove?" Miyiki tertawa keras, terpikal-pikal, "dia bodoh... tapi ini keterlaluan, berapa yen yang ia habiskan untuk _glove spec_ kulit dan itu tidak berguna baginya. Dasar, Bakamura." Tawa yang menyebalkan dari pemuda empat mata itu membahana ke seluruh kedai sampai para pengunjung menoleh pada dua orang itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku bodoh karena membeli glove yang salah, Miyuki Kazuya, tapi bukankah tawamu tak sopan, huh." Suara seseorang mengintruksi tawa Miyuki. Dengan wajah kesal, ia menatap tajam orang yang sedang cengengesan tapi langsung memaling muka ketika Miyuki menatapnya balik. Secepat kilat Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Chris lalu tanpa bertanya langsung memakan tepura yang tersaji di meja di depannya.

Alis pemuda bersurai cokelat hitam terangkat naik. Sikap _pitcher_ kidal itu tak seperti biasa, Ia terlalu pendiam saat ini dan entah kenapa tak ingin bersitatap dengannya."Hmm." Miyuki berdehem walau tak ada dahak yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Kau lihat video saat kami lawan Yakushi, senior Chris?."

"Sedikit, dan para kelas dua terlalu meremehkan lawan, kurasa." Mie di mangkuk Chris sudah tak tersisa lagi, pria itu meminum air putih yang disiapkan di meja. "Dan aku sedikit khawatir kalau kalian sudah berhenti dari bisbol SMA, bagaimana dengan musim gugur? Yang hanya diisi kelas dua dan satu, hanya Furuya dan Kominato saja yang selevel kalian, adik Yuki dan Yui dari kelas satu pun belum siap."

"Yah, itu memang harus dipikirkan. Entah kenapa tahun ini Seido banyak _catcher_ yang berminat masuk, tapi kekurangan _pitcher_." Miyuki menghela napas, mungkin punya dua _pitcher_ yang berbakat dalam satu generasi merugikan tim juga. Karena orang tahu kalau kesempatan mereka masuk tim utama sangat susah dan mungkin kau hanya akan diam melihat orang lain melempar selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah salah satu _pitcher_ kelas dua mereka pergi ketika ditengah persiapan untuk musim semi, saat penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai dan semua sekolah sudah menerima pemain berbakat yang ada.

Chris mengerti itu tapi ia tidak punya solusi untuk ini.

"Bukankah Furuya-sama bisa bermain sendiri? Dia monster bukan? Anak kelas satu bilang begitu dulu. Seido tidak perlu _pitcher_ lagi." Eijun tiba-tiba bersuara. Nada yang ada disuaranya adalah kesinisan yang kentara, sampai Chris mengerutkan alis pirangnya, pria muda itu tak mengerti dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkan mantan adik kelas tersayangnya itu.

"Eh, apa dulu ada kelas satu yang sok begitu?" Miyuki berniat serius tapi kata-katanya terlalu terkesan main-main dan itu adalah sifat yang dibenci Eijun hingga menutupi rasa kekagumnya terhadap _catcher_ jenius itu. "Itu kenapa kau meninggalkan Seido?"

Eijun diam dan meneruskan acara makannya. Miyuki menyimpan sumpit mie-nya di atas mangkuk, dia memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan menopang pipi, sikutnya menyanggah di atas meja. Wajahnya ditolehkan ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat pekat. "Kau tahu, tak ada seorang pun _pitcher_ yang bisa bermain tanpa henti sampai akhir musim? Sehebat apa pun dia tetap saja butuh rekan tim semasa _pitcher_ yang siap menggantikannya. Dan bukannya sang pengganti tidak dibutuhkan tapi justru dia jadi kartu as jika sang Ace kalah."

"Kata-kata yang bagus, dari seseorang yang suka seenaknya." Senyum cemooh terpatri di bibir cokelat mudanya. "Yah, aku pindah bukan hanya karena kelas satu sih. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mau bertahan saja dengan kompetisi di sekolah lama, 'kan?" Miyuki memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak ingin pemuda itu mengetahui ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa." Tegas Eijun. Mengoreksi kata-kata mantan pasangan _battery-_ nya.

"Kau tak mau." Si empat mata tak mau kalah. Eijun berdiri seketika, ia kesal karena keputusannya disalahkan, yah... mungkin memang salah. Tapi keputusan itu karena ia diabaikan. "Siapa yang mengabaikanmu? Anak kelas satu saja, kan? Kau lupa pada rekan sekelasmu, seangkatanmu, kakak kelasmu dan aku. _Catcher_ -mu? Kau lupakan -tidak, kau mengabaikan kami, mengabaiku. Untuk melangkah, tidak ada apa-apa menghilang begitu saja, kau tahu, Eijun? Kami kalah di Kanto karena terlalu memikirkanmu. Jika saja kau mau bersama kami, kami akan mendukungmu apa pun kondisinya sekarang, aku bisa membuatmu melempar 111/m."

Eijun terdiam, bukan dari kata-kata yang diucapkan sang kapten Seido itu namum ia malah melihat detail satu kata yang tak biasa. "Kapan kau mulai memanggilku dengan nama kecil?"

Pemuda berkacamata menyeringai senang, ia ikut berdiri, berhadapan dengan _pitcher_ yang jelas polos dengan hal berbau cinta. "Bukankah aku selalu memanggilmu Eijun saat ditelepon? Masa baru sadar sekarang, sih?"

"Eh, apa iya?" Eijun tampak benar-benar baru sadar.

Chris yang dari tadi tak bisa berkata-kata karena kedua juniornya yang melupakan keberadaannya di tengah-tengah mereka, pria muda itu sadar ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Ia merasa Sawamura seakan canggung berdekatan dengan Miyuki, apa karena sekarang Sawamura di Yakushi? "Hai, kalian bisa duduk la-"

"Senior Miyuki, kita pulang, yuk. Sudah terlalu malam." Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan suara manja. "Kau sudah selesai, 'kan?" Akako tanpa tau malu menggandeng tangan kiri Miyuki mesra..

"Hah, aku belum selesai. Mie-ku masih banyak, lihat." Miyuki menunjuk mangkuk yang masih terisi mie dan daging babi, Miyuki ingin duduk kembali, tapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda bersuai cokelat pekat yang penuh amarah, ia urungkan tapi Miyuki lambat mengerti situasi

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya main-main, 'kan?" Saut pemuda itu dengan sedikit getaran di suaranya.

"Hah? apanya? Oi, Eijun!" Miyuki tak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata adik kelasnya selama setahun lebih. Apa yang main-main?.

Eijun menyambar tas sekolahnya yang ia taruh di pinggir meja dan menaruh uang di depan koki yang sibuk memasak, lalu pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Chris yang melihat drama live di hadapannya terbengong di tempat duduknya. "Apa-apaan anak itu." Akako berkomentar dengan sinis. Masih bergelayut di lengan Miyuki.

"Hai, Miyuki." Chris memanggil dengan nada serius."Katamu, kau lebih suka terong, 'kan?"

"Eh, ya." Miyuki bingung dengan pertanyaan Chris.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Sawamura?" Chris menatapnya serius. Miyuki mengerutkan alis, berpikir. "Kurasa kau harus bicara dengannya soal hubungmu dengan gadis ini, Miyuki."

Kata-kata Chris mengingatkan Miyuki pada taruhannya dengan Eijun minggu lalu saat pertandingan resmi untuk penyisihan musim panas. "Dia sudah tahu artinya?" Gumannya pelan, lalu si kacamata tiba-tiba saja gemetar, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya. "Dan dia cemburu?" Ia alih kan tangannya di mulutnya hingga orang-orang bisa melihat senyum lebar –hampir jadi tawa sang kapten Seido itu.

"Woi, tawamu ngeri, Miyuki." Ujar Chris. "Tidak mengerjarnya?"

Dengan kasar Miyuki melepaskan tangan gadis yang memeluk tangan kirinya dan duduk lagi memakan sisa ramennya. "Sulit untuk berbicara dengannya sekarang, dia mungkin sudah masuk kamar dan tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Kau akan biarkan dia salah paham?" Pria muda menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dengan otak sang junior yang sedikit gila itu.

"Hanya beberapa hari saja, lagian ada pertandingan besok. Aku harus fokus ke sana dulu." Miyuki menghabiskan ramennya sampai kuah-kuahnya, membayar langsung pada koki. "Jangan gandeng tanganku, Akako." Ucapnya saat Akako berniat menggaet tangan kiri pemuda empat mata itu.

"Memang kenapa, sih. Aku ini sepupumu dan tunanganmu. Ingat?" Chris melotot, Miyuki menghela napas lelah.

"Kau memang sepepuku, tapi siapa yang bilang kita tunangan. Hanya karena ibuku bilang ingin menikahkan aku padamu saat umur kita 6 tahun, itupun main-main karena kau memintaku main rumah-rumahan." Ucap pemuda suai cokelat pekat. Gadis cantik yang mengecat rambutnya jadi pirang itu cemberut.

"Itu keinginan beliau, kau tahu. Lagian kau juga belum punya pacar, kan?"

"Aku punya sekarang." Akako tampak terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Miyuki barusan, tapi detik kemudian dia tersenyum cemooh.

"Tidak ada perempuan yang dekat denganmu selama ini, sudah kutanya pada semua orang yang ada di Seido." Akako tersenyum bangga. "Semua orang mendukungku, katanya kita pasangan tampan dan cantik."

Miyuki tersenyum manis. "Sayangnya, cantik bukan kesukaanku."

"Laki-laki pasti suka kecantikanku, kau hanya gengsi mengakuinya." Ucap gadis itu dengan percaya diri dan membuat Miyuki ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Ada ya orang yang sangat percaya diri—atau narsis?

"Kalian sebaiknya pulang ke asrama, sudah malam ini." Chris yang sudah bosan dianggap ada dan tiada ini buka suara. "Biar kuantar kalian dengan mobil sewaanku." Pria surai pirang itu berdiri, membayar ramen.g

"Eh? Tidak merepotkan?" Miyuki bertanya tak enak, ia malas pulang berdua dengan Akako, jadi tawaran Chris menguntungkannya.

"Tidak- ah Sawamura lupa bawa glovenya." Kata Chris sambil mengambil glove yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kita ke tempat tinggalnya dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kita berdu-"

"Di mana tempatnya?" Pemuda berkacamata itu memotong ucapan Akako, gadis itu cemberut kesal. Chris dan Miyuki keluar dari kedai dan berjalan dengan Akako mengikuti, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Kesal karena diambnaikan.

Chris berjalan sejajar dengan Miyuki, memainkan _glove_ milik Eijun, sedikit meremasnya dan ditekuk-tekuk. Menyebabkan selotip yang tertempel di telapak tangan _glove_ terlepas. Chris agak kaget karenanya, terlebih tidak ada robekan di tempat selotip tertempel, saat melihat lebih teliti ada bordiran di sana, memakai warna benang yang hampir sama dengan warna _glove_ itu. Chris memperhatikan bordiran itu dan berasumsi bawah itu membentuk beberapa kanji yang merangkai sebuah nama tak asing : Miyuki Kazuya.

TBC

* * *

Yah, ai tidak tahu kenapa bisa sepanjang ini dari rencana awal yang hanya oneshot. Mohon maaf lama, ini karena keluarga ai banyak cobaan ditengah penulisan fic Chep 3. Jadi penulisan tertunda cukup lama, sekali lagi. Maaf lama.

Chap 4 ai butuh referensi disnyland mungkin lama.

dah.


End file.
